Beyond Bed, Bath, and Beyond
by Sarr
Summary: Sara and sherriah were on their way to the bowling ally with friends when they wanted to stop at bed bath and beyond. coming across an empty room, they are transported to the world of Naruto.*co-written w/ sherriahstargirl, the-lost-battle & chrisbcub
1. Hey Look! It's Bed, Bath and Beyond

**Beyond Bed, Bath, and Beyond: **_co-authored/written by Chibi Seme Sasuke (Previously Jasper Hale Iz MINE and Michiyo Kumiko) (Sara) and Sherriahstargirl (Sherriah). _

* * *

**A/N:**_I write all the odd chapters and Sherriah writes the evens._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto! The plot of this story belongs to me!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Singing"

* * *

Friday

_**Sara's p.o.v.**_

* * *

The ringing of my phone was what woke me. The ring tone was caramelldansen . I really needed to change it. I quickly answered it, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was thick. You could easily tell that I was just recently asleep. The caller must have had it on speaker phone because I almost lost all hearing in my left ear.

"S-A-R-A!" was screamed by many people at once. I cringed. "We're going to the bowling ally. You wanna come with?" It was only Capri talking now.

I was surprised I could even hear what was asked with all the noise in the background. I looked at the clock that sat atop my TV. 9:30pm. My father was already home and asleep. I bit down on my lower lip, a habit I picked up from somewhere. I didn't know were though.

"Yeah. I guess, but I don't have a ride ther-" Capri cut me off. "No problem. We'll pick you up." I gave her specific directions to where to meet me; at the end of my road.

I quickly changed into a black skinny tee-shirt and black jeans. I slowly sneaked into the living room and grabbed my shoes and house keys, just in case I couldn't reopen my window. I paused, listening to see if dad was still asleep or not. I sighed in relief at the sound of his snores. Before reentering my room, I gabbed my navy blue and purple striped long sleeved hoodie.

Grabbing my i phone, I opened my window and climbed out. I closed my window to where there was a small opening at the bottom. Running across my yard, and my neighbors yard, I switched onto the road. It was a long way to run if I were to make it there on time to meet them.

'_I should have had them meet me closer'_ I thought as I finally made it to the meeting point. I had my hands on my knees breathing hard from the run. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. Surveying the area, I said, "..and they're not here" I had a problems with talking to myself, it didn't matter if I was alone or not. I still did it. I was too caught up in my thoughts and pacing back and forth in the middle of the road, that I didn't realize they had arrived.

The honk of a horn was what startled me out of my thoughts. Giving my friends a goofy grin, Sherriah stepped out of the van and pushed me in before reentering herself. Once we were moving I said, "It feels like a clown car in here." causing everyone to laugh. Nicole was driving. She's Capri's older sister. Said girl was in the passenger's seat. In the 2nd row Kayla sat in the middle with Izzy, Capri's boyfriend, on her left and Sam on her right. I was sitting in the far back in the middle with Abby on my right and Sherriah on my left.

"Yo, Sam! Where's Tim?" I asked her. They're boyfriend and girlfriend like Capri and Izzy, but Izzy's here, but Tim's not.

"He's meeting us at the bowling ally." she said. '_Wow. I think that's a first I believe.' _I thought

I turned to Sherriah and asked, "Hey, you update your fanfic yet?"

"No, not yet." she said to me before looking out the window and pointed out up ahead. "Hey look! Its Bed, Bath, and Beyond!" she said laughing. Why was she laughing? Was it some kind of inside joke or something?

"I wonder what the beyond part is?" I heard myself asking.

"Why don't we find out." Sherriah said. "It couldn't hurt to look around. Maybe it'll be like the movie Click." I said, thinking it was too good to be true.

'_Yeah. Good idea. I've never been there before, the bowling ally can wait' _I thought before asking who wanted to go along. It was only Sherriah and I. We had cell phones so we could easily keep in touch. "Okay Nicole. You think you could drop me and Sherriah off at Bed, Bath, and Beyond? This place is huge so you'd be picking us up after a while. " I asked _'I wanna see the whole place'_ I thought.

* * *

Nicole dropped us off at the front of the store. We started off at the far right of the building and slowly made it to the other side. I spotted a hallway and thought it led to a bathroom. Going down the hallway, we came across a door. I tried to open it myself but couldn't. Motioning for Sherriah to help. Together we managed to open the door half way.

"Man, what's this door made of?" Sherriah asked aloud. I had no idea. You would need a muscle man just to open it all the way. "Must be something important back here to have a door like this." I muttered. Sherriah nodded her head in agreement.

The room was empty. It really creeped me out for some reason and I think Sherriah felt the same. We made our way into the middle of the room. From here we could view each corner of the room. A earthquake shook the room causing us to fall to the ground. "God, that's gonna leave a mark." I groaned, hopefully I, we, wont have problems sitting down. Or people might get the wrong idea. If you know what I mean. and if you do you're a perv.

Again, too caught up in my thoughts, I never noticed that the scenery changed. That is until Sherriah pointed it out. "Sarr-Bear, I don't remember the room being like this." she said.

I looked around us. I was confused. Is this the beyond of Bed, Bath, and Beyond? When I looked around I noticed that we were in a forest. The trees were like 50 times our height. Okay I'm exaggerating a little bit you could say. But those trees are fairly tall. It made me feel shorter that I already am.

"Sarr-Bear! Look! There's a gate up ahead." Sherriah called, already heading towards the said gate.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after her, while I was running to catch up to her. _'Sneaky. I didn't even hear her walk away.'_ I thought to myself. The gate was about the height as the trees, if not taller. It looked familiar, but once I saw the symbol on it, I knew exactly where we were. I ran my hand through my hair causing some to fall in my face. All I saw was bright red.

"What the hell?" I asked confused. My hair had changed colors. It wasn't the dark brown, almost black hair I _should _have. Instead it was a bright red, like Gaara's from Naruto. _'Has Sherriah not noticed this yet? How could you not?'_ I asked myself

"Sarr-Bear. You know what that symbol is right? Because I sure do." Sherriah said to me. _'Yeah. I know the symbol. it's the symbol for __Konohagakure, Konoha for short. We're in Naruto's world.!'_ I thought more than excited. This is like every child/teens dream!

I nodded my head to Sherriah to answer her question. I pinched my left arm only to yelp. "Okay. I'm not dreaming." I said out loud while rubbing my arm where I pinched it. I had to make sure if I was or not.

Two men jumped in front of us. The action was so sudden it caused Sherriah to scream. And let me tell you, her screams can make a person deaf. I'm used to the screams, but the men in front of us are not. Sucks for them.

She wasn't screaming anymore but she did have a hand over her chest. I looked back at the men. One had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight. While the other was trying to clear the ringing out of his ears. I cautiously walked towards them. I motioned for Sherriah to stay where she was. My face was blank. Void of any emotion. I was pretty much emotionless. I've been told many of times that I'm cold and emotionless. Its mostly true, only my closest friends ever see my emotions. Barely anyone other than them can barely get a rise out of me, unless i'm really ticked off about something.

The men tensed up once they noticed I was closer to them. They were both dressed in green/black clothes and wearing headbands with the symbol of Konoha on them. Quickly they pulled out what looked like daggers but were slightly different. _'Ah, my first time seeing a kunai up close. Yay!' _I thought. I always got giddy when it came to weapons.

The man on the right said, "Halt!" the man on the left continued for him. "State your name and your business here." he said

"Sara, Sara Edwards. The chick behind me is Sherriah Baker." I said, skipping the question about our business here. "Where are your headbands?" the one on the right spoke again. Sherriah moved to where she was standing to my right.

"Headbands? We don't have one. We're lost." Sherriah told them. The men looked at each other before looking us over. _'Probably looking for any threats.' _I thought. The male on the left ran off, leaving the male on the right with us. He returned shortly with two more men. Now there was four men here. The two new men moved to stand where the old were before we approached. _'Replacements'_ I thought

* * *

The men grabbed one of our arms each. Smoke appeared around us. Once it cleared we were in a different place all together. The room we were in looked like an office. Behind us was a door and in front of us was a medium sized desk with a blond haired woman laying her head on it. I smelt something in the air so I took a deep breath. I followed the smell to where it was the strongest and it led me to the blond haired woman. Leaning forward, I sniffed again before I jerked back with disgust.

"She's drunk!" I shouted. "What is this bullshit! She's supposed to be your leader!" I continued to rant on how a proper leader should be. Sherriah quickly moved behind me and covered my mouth. Successfully shutting me up.

"Sorry. She gets like this when she sees or hears something she doesn't like. She was really, probably talking to herself." Sherriah said, attempting to reassure the men. The two men started talking to each other quietly when a brown haired woman walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, eying the drunk woman before sighing. "She's drunk again?" the men nodded their heads in reply. Quietly she inquired about us. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could tell she was asking about us because she kept looking at us. The only thing I heard was what sounded like "team 8" or "10 8". The men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hello. I'm Shizune, and you are…?" she asked. This time Sherriah introduced us. "My name is Sherriah Baker" she paused while pointing to me and continuing "and this is my friend Sara Edwards."

"I apologize for Tsunade-hime's actions. If you will come back later I assure you she will not be like this." Shizune told us before ushering us out of the room. We were left in the hallway, which had many people walking up and down.

"Uh, how do we get out of this freakin' building?!" I exclaimed, causing many people to stare at us. A woman tapped me on my shoulder and pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Oh…..okay. Thanks." I muttered. We made our way down the _very_ long hallway to the door. Once we were outside we surveyed our surroundings. It wasn't too different from the anime. Just not as bright.

'_I cant believe we're actually here!'_ I thought, still shocked. Of course I would be shocked. Its not every day that you get transported to a very popular anime/manga.

"How about we go this way?" Sherriah asked, pointing towards what looked like a row of shops and markets. "Nah, I don't feel like going that way yet. Why don't we just split up. I wanna go this way." I said pointing towards some mountains.

With that said and done we went out separate ways. _'We'll find each other if we really nee to.' _I thought as I walked away.

* * *

**A/N: the next chapter will be written by Sherriahstargirl.**

**2215 words.**


	2. Sasuke's an emo kid

**Okay so i finally got this up **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way! or the song Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew  
**

**3,467 words YAY!

* * *

**"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Singing"

**

* * *

Sherriah's P.O.V.****  
**

As I walked out of the mean-lady's office I notice that I was getting really hungry. I started to think of places were there could be good food. I started just walking around hoping to see a McDonald's or a Burger King.

Many people that passed me on the road kept staring at me like I was an alien. …Well technically I was, but it still made me feel uncomfortable_ 'Is it because I'm different?'_ I started to get frustrated at how silly all these people were.

Many children and adults that passed me were snickering and pointing at me. Now I was point blank pissed. I started to yell at them, "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a black person before?!"

And with that statement more stares just penetrated my body. Though I thought it was strange that they were staring at me because I swear that I read that in Naruto there are black people there, I would later find out the reason why they were really staring at me.

That was my first weird moment in Konoha. My name is Sherriah Baker. I'm a normal height person of 5'6 and have very short brown hair. I have been told that my eyes resemble milk chocolate. Which I can't see that in my eyes at all, but like I said I have been told. Oh and did I say that I'm African-American. Which isn't a big of a deal but when you think that a bunch of people from a land that you never thought existed staring at you because of race it kind of makes you really feel awkward..

Somehow I'm going to blame Sarr-Bear for this. Why? Just to be mean.

* * *

As I kept walking still looking for some food, it seemed like more people were staring. I checked my outfit to make sure nothing was wrong. I had the same Betty Boop black and grey jacket on. Check. I had the same brown tank top underneath it. Check. I had they same grey pants that I loved on. Check. Same boring glas-…. WHERE THE HECK DID MY GLASSES GO??_ 'Oh shoot I can't see without them. What am I going to do? ...Wait a second. Why can I see perfect when I don't have my glasses? '_I put my hand up and checked my vision. For the first time in my life I could see something so clear without having to make my eyes squint or wear bulky glasses. It was so touching that I could have cried. But I didn't. I was still wondering wear the heck did my glasses went. I knew I had them on when Capri called me to tell me that they were going to karaoke….again…. I remember I took them off and started to bit on the part that you put on your ears and telling her I can make it. When they picked me up I remember my mom telling me to take my glasses and me telling her I had it but were did I had it?_ 'WHY THE HECK CANT I FIGURE OUT WHERE MY GLASSES WENT!?'_

I was having an internal conflict when my stomach started to make noises reminding me that Mr. Tummy was hungry. Then I came upon the ramen shop that everyone loved. I rebreed that Naruto might be there and that made me swoon on the fact that I might meet a celebrity. I went in and sat down on one of the stools. Before the waitress got to me I checked out the shop. There was an old couple holding hands while eating, I smiled at that. There was a blond guy scarfing down his food, I frowned at that. I wanted so ramen! There were also three people who looked suspicious and that made me uncomfortable. One of them caught my gaze and smirked heavily at me. He took creepy to a whole new level. Then one of the people that were with him got his attention and scolded him, while the other was shrinking back in her stool. I then got who they were. They are... _'Oh shoot don't tell me I forgot their names. Dag it were they team 9 or something….Well I guess it didn't matter right now. Mr. Tummy is getting so hungry'_

The waitress came up to me, "What would you like order?" I'm so happy that they we can hear them in English and not in Japanese. _'I wonder if Sarr-Bear knows that.'_ "A beef ramen please" If the mean blond lady could hear us talking Japanese I guess we can speak it too. She nodded her head and walked to the back to make it.

I sighed and closed my eyes to relax me more when I heard this voice out of nowhere. "You're not from around here are you?" I wanted to tell him that that was the cheesy pick up line but since I didn't know this person well I didn't say anything. I opened my eyes to see the blond up close.

I ALMOST freaked out! No other than Naruto Uzumaki was sitting to the side of me! In all of his Time- Skip glory he was sporting his regular outfit but with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it and held out his hand for me to take, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Oh I defiantly did. I took his hand and knew I could be comfortable with him. After I shook his hand I said, "I'm Sherriah Baker and yes I am new around here." My bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. I looked up and smiled very brightly at the waitress who smiled right back.

I wanted to dig in the bowl of ramen but I was with Naruto I couldn't with him around. "You know you wanna dig in.", _'Did he read my mind?'_, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you did." I smiled at his comment and went to town on that ramen. Of course it was hot and burnt my tongue a bit but that didn't matter. I was a very hungry person who had a bowl of delicious ramen in front of me. What would you do?

After I ate all the noodles I realized that I had to pay for it. That's when I slumped in my seat and let out a small groan. I had to ask Naruto to pay for it. _'I wonder if he could pay for this with his own five bowls of ramen.'_ "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you could pay for my ramen for me? I normally have money on me but I don't today. I swear I can pay you back if you just do this one time."

He smiled that famous grin of his and answered, "Sure Sher- Chan! It's not a problem" I kind of grimaced at the nickname. It wasn't cute nor catchy just awkward. He opened up his frog change purse and we both saw not one, not two, but three flies flying out of it. We both sweat dropped and looked at each other than the six bowls total for us. _'Oh crap were in for it'_

I felt a rush of air going by me and Naruto. My eyes were too slow to see the suspicious group past by us and slip something in Naruto pocket. Naruto being a ninja saw every move that they made. He saw one of them slip there hand in his pocket and put something in there. He reached in the pocket and pulled out a stack full of money. I saw him count it and saw that it was the correct amount that we needed to pay for our food. He jumped out of his chair and startled me when he picked me up and started to jump for joy.

My mind didn't have to process what was happening. Because out of instinct and surprise I started screaming a very high pitch cry. Believe me when I say this you don't ever want me to scream in the same room as you and defiantly not next to you. I have been known to make people go deaf for a minute or so. When I opened my closed eyes I saw that he had put me down and was shivering with pain. I immediately felt bad for what I did and gave him an awkward hug. "I'm so sorry Naru. I didn't mean to…. So sorry….please forgive me…..all my fault…. I hurt someone again….sorry….bad Riah…" I started to say random phrases of guilt to him. It came out jumbled because of how heartbreaking he looked when I screeched. He cut me off and said, "You called me 'Naru'," and I was expecting he would be mad at it, "I LOVE IT! DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT BY YOURSELF?" He made me forget about how sad I was and made me become hyper with his energy. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!!"

There was silence all around the stand and I realized what I just did. I looked at Naru's face and it was in plain shock. I mentally slapped myself. _'Oh crap, I just used his catchphrase!'_ His voice brought me back into reality, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU SAY THAT TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE TI!"

The whole shop went silence. This was Naruto, The guy who always believes it. I was happy that I made him not 'believe it', but he's Naruto. He has to believe it._ 'This is a job for super fixer Riah!'_ "Well you better believe it. BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'LL NEVER BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!!" I screamed the last part to get him to understand the severity of his actions. He froze in the spot that he was in. He unleashed a grin and said "HOW CAN I NOT FORGIVE A PERSON LIKE YOU SHER- CHAN? You have to come with me to meet the rest of the gang! ...Oh but shoot I have to go home and get my camera first…Come on Sher-Chan!" He pulled my arm and ran out of the place. But not before he slammed down the money for the food.

* * *

"You're going to love everyone you know? You will meet Sakura and I will bet that u will like here" I had to have an inner laugh at that one. "Oh and I will bet that when Sasuke sees you he will be his same emo self!" Now that one deserved an outer laugh. I broke out in song, "He's an emo boy! Non-conforming as can be. You be non-conforming too if you look just like him! He has paint on his nails and make-up on his face! He's almost emo enough to start shaving his legs…" I stopped singing the emo boy song to see Naruto laughing non-stop. I thought it was because of the song so I kept singing. "Cause he feels real deep when he's dressing in drag! He calls it freedom of expression! People call him a fag!" Naru was on the floor still laughing in a big fit. I started to do my expression of Sasuke, "OMG! My life is so depressing. I will never live a happy normal life! ...Man, I feel like tacos!" I swear when I looked at him it look like he was not even breathing. I tried to shake him but he laid there frozen. I saw him looking pass me and I knew what had happen._ 'Oh shoot!'_

I turned around to see no other than Sasuke Uchiha with his fist closed and his eyes that look like he was going to kill. He walked up to close to me and whispered in my ear, "If you dare sing that song about me ever again I will make sure you will have a slow and painful death." He scared the crap out of me! No lie!

I started to think about the word death after he said that. "You know the word death is such a weird word. I wonder if I die here, I will end up back home? But that's crazy Sherriah why would that happen? I wonder I leave I will leave Sarr-Bear here?" I thought I was thinking this but I was actually saying it out loud. I look at Sasuke and Naru and saw that they had sweat dropped. "Dobe…Who is this girl?" He sized me up, "Is it even a girl?

"No one has ever called me an 'it' before. THAT BASTARD!!" I knew payback was in order so I looked at Naru and placed my hands over my ears. He immediately picked up was I was about to do and covered his ears. Before the victim could pick up what I was about to do I let out my loudest scream to date.

My eyes were now closed and I felt on top of a mountain. I felt like nothing could ever make me stop screaming. I was feeling that way until I felt someone's hand on my mouth. I yelp at the person who was behind me. For all I know it was some pervert. I started to thrash around to get out of the grip this person had on me. One of their hands was currently around my waist which I felt that it violated my personal bubble. "Let her go Kiba." That came from a voice that had no emotion in it. I turned around and opened my eyes and saw great big beautiful brown eyes. "Oh my goodness!" That earned a laugh from Kiba and he replied, "Thanks your not bad looking yourself."

"IS THIS BASTARD FLIRTING WITH ME!?" I was still thinking out loud and was fuming with anger at him. "WHO THE HELL THOSE HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Well sunshine, I'm citizen here and I just happen to have very sensitive ears and your screams seem to bother me and everyone else. I had a quick come back thanks to my best friend. "Well, why don't you shove pencil up your sharpener?!" Everyone was stunned at what I just said. Sasuke was still having trouble hearing but he got what I said. His face stayed the same. Naruto started to crack up laughing yet again. I turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga was sporting a nice red blush and Shino with an unchanging face. Kiba started to laugh as well with Naruto.

I felt a tug at my feet and saw a very cute big dog sniffing at my feet. I knew it was Akamaru. I absolutely love dogs and I had to pet his head. "You are such a pretty dog. If I was a dog than I would follow you everywhere."

Once again that voice of Kiba's started to talk again. "Oh so you're the stalker type" My favorite anime dog sensed my discomfort started to growl at Kiba for the rude comment. "Aw don't tell me that you like her?" While Kiba was having a conversation with his dog, I checked everyone out there was Hinata who was staring at Naruto with fresh blush on her face and Shino…. I really couldn't tell what he was doing with those glasses on. He swiftly said, "We should get going" His teammates replied at the same time, "Hai!"

They were gone as quickly as the came. I notice that Sasuke must have left during all of this because he was no where to be found. Naruto was looking at me with this smile on his face. "What's with the creepy smile Naru? You are creeping me out. Just a bit!" He looked at me and just kept grinning, "You are so much fun Sher-Chan!" Once again I shivered at the nickname. 'He needs to pick a new one before I die of humiliation.'

He once again pulled me and was taking me somewhere. I closed my eyes and let his hand guide me to where ever. "Open your eyes Sher-Chan." Once I did I noticed that we were at his apartment and boy was it messy. There was bowls of ramen everywhere I looked and he had his clothes everywhere. Even on the ceiling fan there laid a pair of boxers. _'YAY, now I solve the famous question! He is a boxer man! I wonder why they are up there. He must have been doing the naughty naughty with a certain pink hair girl.'_

I was lost in la-la land when Naruto was calling my name trying to get me to respond. "Ha- ha….naughty naughty Naru!" He started to look at me weird when I started saying my thoughts yet again. I looked at him and notice that we were sitting on a couch crowded with junk. "Hey Naru. What are your boxers doing up there?" Once I said that he started to blush and jumped up and grabbed them and threw them somewhere. After an uncomfortable silence he said something, "Hey Sher-chan?" I looked at him, "Yeperoos!" He started to laugh and said, "You should stay away from Kiba. He's nice and all but when he gets around pretty girls he becomes a huge flirt. I don't want you to get hurt by him. I NEVER let my friends get hurt."

I took in what he had said, "What are you talking about Naru? I didn't get that vibe from him. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He started to frown when I said that, "Boy, if you don't turn that frown upside down or I'm going to whack you"

He started to smile again and that made me so happy.

"Eh Naru. Where's your bathroom?" He pointed at a door and started to take a nap on his couch. I went to the bathroom and what I saw was very shocking. _'The bathroom actually looks pretty decent. _'I looked in the mirror above the sink and was shocked at what I saw. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME?!"

I started to scream and yell out a bunch of words that were plain gibberish. Naru must have waked up from his nap because he started to bang at the door. I stared at the reflection in the mirror that was supposed to be me and I was still shell shocked. The first thing that I noticed was my eyes. No longer were they brown but now a very dark purple. The were what I call a nice violet. Not only was my eyes different, but my hair was also changed. It was black, just dark black locks on top of my head. I always wished that I had black hair but I could never dye my hair. _'Wow it looks pretty good with my eyes!'_

_'I wondered if my phone still works.'_ I took out my phone which was a dumb pink razor and started to dial Sarr-Bear and waited for her to pick up her phone. The phone kept ringing but she didn't pick up. I got her voice mail and I left her a nice long message, "Hey Sarr, first of all I'm mad at you for not answering your fricking I-Phone. Second of all, you will not believe whose place I'm in right now…..come on…guess…think harder….. I know you can do it…..he's blond and has a show named after him…Well if you didn't guess it well where in deep stuff. Third of all have you thought of where were going to live? How are we going to earn money? How did we get here? And most importantly how are we going to get back? Just leaving you a thought for today. Bye!"

I hanged up the phone and sighed. I reached in my pocket to pull out my Mp3 player which was named Super Meizu. I started to play the 'Bad Touch' and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out I saw Naruto about to bust down the door with a kick. "Sher- Chan!" He pulled me in a hug and once again I sighed.

* * *

**The next chapter will be written by: me/Chibi Seme Sasuke (previously Jasper Hale Iz MINE and Michiyo Kumiko)  
**


	3. Do you think she'll model for me?

**A/N: yeah. So. This is Chibi Seme Sasuke. (Previously Jasper Hale Iz MINE and Michiyo Kumiko)**

**This is not going to turn out well. (that's what I think) I'm having really bad allergies so I took some medicine and the drowsiness is probably going to make me pass out. So I'm really dizzy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Big and Chunky"  


* * *

**"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Singing"

_

* * *

_

_**Sara's P.O.V.**_

The mountains that resembled a mini Mount Rushmore was farther away than I had originally thought. _'There is no way I'm walking all those miles to that mountain. I'll just have to view it from afar.'_ I nodded my head in agreement with my thoughts. I stopped and surveyed my surroundings. "Shops, shops, ally way, cute guy, freaks with strange haircuts and outfits, shops….god there's a lot of shops around here." I mumbled.

Spinning around in an 'about face' that I had learned in JROTC, I continued to head back from where I had came from. I closed my eyes briefly as I was walking only to bump into something, or should I say someone. I was knocked to the ground as the person who I had bumped into, dropped their book. I quickly picked myself off the ground, grabbing the book while I was at it.

The book was orange. On the cover there were two people on it. One male, one female. It seemed the male was chasing the female. Above the picture in medium sized letters it said, 'Icha Icha Paradise: book one.'

"Wow. Icha Icha Paradise. I seriously have to get one of these…." I said trailing off as a hand slowly came into my vision; successfully blocking my view of the book. I pouted.

"Here." I said shoving the book into the obvious male figure. I was pretty sure that it was Kakashi Hatake, but then again, that book was popular. It could be anybody.

"Now that wasn't really nice." he said. Yep. I was right. It IS Kakashi. Wait a second. Wasn't he supposed to be a ninja? He could have easily prevented me falling on my ass. Unless he did it on purpose? Nah, he couldn't have…….could he? My face felt warm. Was I blushing? Why would I be blushing? A hand came down on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Watch it, man. Never touch a girl's hair. Got it?" I said, _'Especially mine! But since it's you I don't really mind. Not that I'm going to say that out loud.'_

"Oh."

'_What? Is that all he has to say, "Oh". At least say sorry.'_ I thought glaring at him.

"You're new here." he pointed out. I nodded. _'No duh, Captain obvious.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Have you seen the whole village?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Can I show you around?"

'_Did he just ask me out? A 26 year old, mysterious, all in all hotness that is named Kakashi, asking me out? No way.' _I sputtered , and knew I was blushing if only a little. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head.

He put the book away into his vest before casually placing his right arm around my shoulder. _'He sure is getting close….I'm a little uncomfortable having his hand so close to my chest…'_ I thought looking at his hand in the corner of my eye.

"Over here we have the Academy. That's where all children go to learn the ways of a ninja. That is, if they want to be one. Not everyone in our village are ninja." Kakashi said pointing towards a fairly large 1 story building. I nodded my head to signal him to continue.

* * *

There were many shops as I mentioned before. Some were vegetable markets, others meat. Most were just clothing and weapon stores. Most likely expensive too. "Uh, over here is the …uh, bar." Kakashi tried to say as quiet as he could. "A bar , huh? Sweet. How old do you have to be to get in?" I asked. "20. Which is much older than you." he stated

"Tch. By 4 years." I said. _'I really don't understand why I asked. I'll go if I want to go. No matter what the age limit is.'_ I thought to myself before I realized I just sounded bitchy and stuck up. So not me. "Lets go in." I said heading towards the door.

I stopped at the door and turned around when I didn't hear Kakashi's footsteps behind me. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then joined me at the door. "You're too young." he whispered to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah? Well…well, you're too old!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "You should really keep that tongue of yours in your mouth before something happens." he warned me playfully (well it seemed playful to me). I went to retort but I was cut off by a loud yell of, "Hey! Kakashi!"

I looked around trying to find out who yelled out, when I came across a old man with white hair and a huge perverted grin on his face. Did I forget to mention he was surrounded by women. (Sluttish looking women if I do say so myself) _'Jiraiya….or as Naruto calls him: "Pervy Sage.". ……….'_ Should have known he'd be in here. Most likely he's trying to get some girls. Or as he would say: 'research.'

As Kakashi spoke to Jiraiya quietly, I looked around at all the people. There was barely anyone here. _'It'll be crowded later I'm sure.'_

"So what are you doing here? You don't seem like the kind of person who goes to bars." Jiraiya asked Kakashi. "I'm showing a new resident in the village around." he said.

"Really? Well, where is the boy?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi coughed. "It's a girl."

"Oh! Oh! Where is she? What's here name? Is she good looking? Do you think she'll model for me?" he asked rambling on. _'Eww. Disgusting. And no, in my opinion, I'm not good looking. Tch.' _I thought, even though I've been told all the time that I'm cute. Tch, yeah right.

I headed towards the door. I'll show myself around. I mean, I have seen the anime and read the manga. It couldn't be that much different.

"Her name is….. Uh, I'm not sure. I never asked. But she's right here!" Kakashi said pointing behind him. "I don't see anybody…." Jiraiya mumbled. "What?" Kakashi asked turning around, his one visible eye wide, as he spotted me at the door. He quickly strode over and pushed me towards where Jiraiya was at.

"This it the girl I was telling you about. Jiraiya this is….." Kakashi trailed off, obviously he wanted me to supply them with my name.

I sighed. "…..Sara."

"Sara? Are you some kind of foreigner? Your name doesn't sound Japanese." Jiraiya stated. "Err. Yes I guess you could say I'm a foreigner. My name is Hebrew for princess. I'm American and part German." _'And I don't know the rest of my heritage. Oh well, not that they or anyone else need to know.'_

"If you're a foreigner, then how can you speak Japanese so well?" Kakashi asked. I blinked. "Speak Japanese? I'm not speaking Japanese, I'm speaking in English." I said confused.

"English? No….you're speaking in Japanese, how else could we know what you're saying? I only know Japanese." Kakashi told me.

"Whoa. Schweet! I wonder if Sherriah knows this!"

"Who's Sherriah?" Kakashi asked

"A friend." I said. "We should really get going before it gets dark."

"Yes, you're right. Lets go." and with that we left the bar.

* * *

As we were walking, Kakashi spoke up. "So your name is Sara." I nodded, "Yeah" I said yawning and stretching my arms over my head. "And your name is Kakashi." he nodded.

I looked up at the sun, then pulled my phone out of my pocket. My phone read 9:50pm. _'Alright, there is seriously something wrong here. It was 9:30pm when I left my house. So only 20 minutes passed this whole time? There's no way. It's day light here but it was night at home……I'm so confused.'_

"Hey. Kakashi. Sorry to cut this short, I'll make it up to you some how, but I really need to find Sherriah." I said as I gave him a friendly hug and ran off leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

I continued to jog down the street looking for Sherriah. I couldn't find her but I did find Sasuke.

"Hey! Um, I'm sorry for bothering you, but have you seen a girl who's African-American with black hair, about 5'6". Oh! And she's really loud!" I asked rushed.

"Tch. You mean that _thing!_ " he asked as if he was disgusted. "It's with the dobe."

"The dobe?" I asked. "Naruto," he growled. "Do you know where they are?" I asked him. It seemed like he was getting annoyed.

"There's no telling when it comes to the dobe." he said before jumping into the trees and disappearing. _'Well that was no help. All I found out was that she was with Naruto. No fair she got to meet him first.' _I thought as I pouted.

So I continued on in my search to find Sherriah, singing a little tune while I was at it.

"Chunky, chunky,  
I like 'em big  
I like 'em chunky  
I like 'em big  
I like 'em plumpy  
I like 'em round  
With something, something  
They Like my sound  
They think I'm funky

My name is Motto Motto  
You say it double  
Say my name  
Motto Motto  
Say it again  
Motto Motto  
I am nice and smooth  
So nice and sassy

no other Hippos  
Don't wanna get next to me  
I like em chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
I like em hippos  
That's in the wild  
I like they attitude  
I like they style  
The way they walk, walk  
The way they talk, talk  
I like 'em with a appetite  
To eat a shark, shark  
And when a dog barks, she'll eat em too

I love every inch,Oh yes I do  
I like em chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy,  
chunky, chunky, chunky,  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy,

Ain't nothin' wrong,  
With lovin' chunky,  
I like 'em funny,  
I like 'em spunky,  
I like 'em witty,  
I like 'em smart……with brains,  
Girl I Like your big…….  
What you say,  
Your big ol' heart  
What,  
Girl you crazy,  
She drive me crazy  
I love my lady  
She nice and shapely  
She nice and spacey  
Take so much space up  
Like a big ol' spaceship  
Movin' so gracious

yes

It's all in the way she moves  
It's all in the way she moves  
It's all in the way It's all in the way she moves  
When she do, what she do  
What she do, what she do, what she do, what she do  
Get it girl  
Chunky  
Plumpy  
Chunky  
Plumpy  
Ain't nothin' wrong  
Ain't nothin' wrong  
Chunky  
plump."

* * *

**A/N: Tch. Hey Sherriah! I didn't know how to stop this chapter. I was going to make us meet Tsunade again, but then I'd be writing part of your chapter. So you'll just have to have us meet in the street. (Or an ally way. I'd like that. ^^ I could scare you. Like I always do, in real life.)**


	4. Don't scream it'll kill you

"talking"

'_Thoughts'

* * *

_

**A/N: So its finally up. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to post a poll up so u should check it. **

_**Sherriah's POV**_

The orange blur I call Naruto was still embracing me in a tight bear hug when I said, "Naru, if you don't let me go then I will scream your head off." As quick, as I said it my warmth was gone. He still had that adorable smile on his face that automatically brightens my mood. "I really have to find my friend, Naru. Will you help me? I promise I will cook and clean your house afterwards. I will also travel across Konoha with you and let you be my guide."

'_Sucker! I'm getting the better deal here. Who would not pay a billion dollars to be with Naruto?'_

After a pause, he finally answered, "Of course Sher-Chan! But you don't have to clean my space", '_because I don't want you to find my secret stash,' _"But you do have to cook for me and some friends. We should have your friend and a bunch of my friends meet." I could tell he was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear by the look on his face. "Hey Sher, Do you know what day it is?"

I looked at him for a second and asked, "Why does it matter Naruto?" My hands were on my hips and I was giving him my 'what the heck are you scheming look'. "Heh-he-heh! You'll see! I think you should let me have three wishes. Will you please Sher? For me."

He put on this puppy-eyed look on his face and it scared me that he might actually win the three wishes. "Naru, No! To whatever you're planning, thinking, and actually doing! I think it's going to be something I don't like and I will have none of that!"

"I bet you'll change your mind soon. So I got my camera and I'm sure that we'll find your friend real soon." He took my hand and we dashed out of his space. We were running at a pace that I couldn't keep up with. I started to slow down and let go of his hand. My breath started going at an erratic rate. I couldn't breathe enough oxygen in my lungs.

As a child, this always used to happen to me. I would always push myself too far and end up lying on the cold bathroom floor to catch my breath. I started to fall to the ground when I felt something hold me up. "Gosh, what the heck did you do to yourself?" '_I'm hearing voices Great!'_

I felt whatever it was position me in a way that I was in a bridal hold. '_What or who is this? They smell so familiar!' _I snuggled closer to the body I was held to and was surprised to find out that they were ice cold. I went closer to the body so much that I could hear their heart beat go at an irregular pattern. "Something is wrong with you…."

I couldn't tell if it was me or the thing that said it. I felt myself drift into and out of reality. I felt another presence join whoever it was. "Teme! What did you do to her?!" I knew who that voice was! If that voice called who was carrying me 'Teme'…

'_Oh my goodness! The ultimate emo, heartless, and mean Uchiha was holding me!'_

I started to struggle against said boy due to my commerciality being compromise by the close proximity of our bodies. "Stop wiggling! I'm trying to help you!" I started to cough mad crazy after he said that. "See! You made it worse!"

It actually sounded like he actually cared for me. In addition, with that said I started to cough even harder. "Teme! Give her to me! I can take care of her!" Naruto started to pull at my arms to hard for my liking. "Hey….Naru stop that." I felt him stop moving and I open my eyes. Naruto look like he was going to blow a fuse and Sasuke didn't look any better either.

'_I am having an attack, Sasuke finds me and starts bringing me who knows were, Naru shows up and is shouting for some freakin reason. Now there fighting over me! Moreover, not the type that I would like! There treating me like a little child! What else could possibly go wrong?'_

"What the heck are you guys doing to Sherriah?!" Once again, I realized whose voice that belongs to. It was dog boy running up behind Naruto with a wild look I his eyes. "Oh shit!" I looked up at Sasuke amazed that he just used emotion while talking. The coughing stopped as I looked at his beautiful onyx eyes. His gaze met mines and I swear he looked like he was puzzled at my face. Before I could ask what with the expression the violent shaking came to me. I started to thrash around and for a second I saw a glimpse of all three of their faces.

What scared me the most was not that there was something seriously wrong with me and I was seriously having some symptoms that were seriously freaking me out. No. What really scared me was the look on all the three male ninja's that had the look of concern for me. They stopped everything they were doing to look at me. All the arguing, bickering, and pushing and shoving were at a stand still so they could bore their eyes into me.

* * *

I'm not really sure what happened next, but it went something like this.

Sasuke called out, "Naruto! Go to Tsunade and tell her the emergency! Kiba! I know your team was watching her. Did she come with another person?" Kiba started to pace and think but it was a bit to slow for Sasuke's liking. "Hurry up! I don't think she has enough time!" The giant dog started to bark when I started to cough up blood. They all freaked out.

Kiba answered, "I think their was another girl. However, Hinata and Shino are watching her. I would have to find out where they were an…" he was interrupted by an angry Uchiha, "Just get it done! We don't know what she reacts too! Her friend is very important! GO! Both of you! I will meet you at the hospital."

With that, it was all a blur. The scenery and my memory. It all came in flashes. Went through a couple doors. Sasuke yelled at the nurses to fix me. I was brought to a room and the doctor gave one look at my now mixed up body and he started yelling words. Nurses came in and started to prepare a shot for me. I was still functioning enough to know that needles were bad things so I started to escape. I think I was winning because I was off the bed and moving to the door. Then the blur of orange came by me and grabbed one of my arms. I think I was giving it hell because another grayish figure grabs another arm. I was seriously about to scream because of the nurse coming closer with the needle.

Then I saw and felt something I would never forget for the rest of my life. A bluish blog came toward me and put their lips on mine. I was starting to sway from it. I didn't realize that the nurse already stuck me with the sedative. When the person pulled back from my lips I made sure, I give them something to think about later. I used all my strength that I had and kneed them in the no no spot. Then I suddenly fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw none other than my best friend Sarr-bear in front of me. "S..." I couldn't say anything else cause of the pain in my throat. "Dummy, how could you make me panic so much? When I saw Kiba running toward me I nearly freaked out. When he said your name I started running so fast to get here." I tried to speak again but I couldn't.

"Oh you can't speak right now. The nurses said your screaming did something to your insides. Like sound waves and crap. You totally messed up your voice box. Nevertheless, they said it would heal. Don't scream again okay? What am I saying of course your going to scream again... but don't do it for so long okay? I don't want to bring your body back to real life and have to explain to your parents that your voice killed you. Which is like suicide when you think about it."

Her voice kept talking and I kept listening but something caught my eye in the room. There were many people in the room that I didn't know were there before. I started to point at them and grabbed Sara by the collar to explain to me what was happening. Good thing she catches on quick cause she started to tell me, "Well your injuries were so bad the blonde lady had to fix you up. Naruto got her and pulled her all the way here in her drunkenness. Kiba found me like I said, and brought his whole team that was watching us here." I looked at her for a second and I counted the people.

There was one more person missing.

She pointed to the other side of the room and there was no other that Sasuke in the hospital bed next to me. I caught his eye and he glared a whole through my body. '_What's got him in such a foul mood? Jerk!'_ I made a face of disgust and then everyone in the room started to snicker. I really was confused at all this and it was so frustrating not being able to talk.

Then Naruto said," She hasn't have a clue what happened Teme!" The so called Teme rolled to his side facing away from me and muttered,

"Dobe."


	5. Let the fun begin

A/N: I've decided to change the rating from T to M. (Just 'cause my very very dirty mouth.)

ALSO! There will be another author joining to write some of this story in her P.O.V! (the-lost-battle)

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Singing"

* * *

_

**Sara's POV (before meeting Sherriah at the hospital)**

I didn't know what to do. I was bored. I didn't even know where Sherriah was. All I knew was that Sherriah was with Naruto. They could be anywhere. I sighed and leaned against a tree near me. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face like someone would do to wake themselves up in the mornings. "I still can't believe I have red hair. I've always wanted to dye my hair this color but my dad would kick me out of the house. Home....how do we get home? How long will we be stuck here? Why are we here." I said, whispering to myself. I sighed again. _'What to do, what to do….ugh I'm so bored. It would be n--'_

My train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of heavy movement, as if someone was running for their life. All I saw was a dog. I hated dogs with a passion. Why? I was scared of them when I was a child. Those damn things called dogs always bit me. I barely recognized that there was a human, a boy, with the mutt. I just wouldn't let my guard down, when analyzing it. The human started talking rapidly, but I heard none of it. My attention was on the dog, but it was quickly replaced when I heard the boy say something about Sherriah.

"Say what again?" I asked him. Has he already met Sherriah?

"Sherriah's hurt! You've got to come fast!" he exclaimed pulling my arm. "Lead the way!" I yelled as I took off running.

* * *

She finally woke up. Sasuke was in the second bed beside hers. It seemed as if he wouldn't be making babies for a while. _'I wonder…did they take his pants off to check him? Was Sherriah awake when it happened? Did she "accidentally" take a picture of it?!' _

"Tch. I would." I said aloud.

"You would, what?" asked Naruto. "Nothing!"I said quickly. "No, really, you would what?" he asked me again. "Uhh…..ummm. Have an orgy?" I asked. _'Oh my god! I'm such an idiot. why did i say that?' _

"What's an orgy?" Naruto asked, as everyone in the room choked. "Ask Kakashi. I'm pretty sure he could tell you." I snickered at the thought of Naruto actually asking Kakashi or anyone else that.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked me.

There was a slight noise that sounded like a giggle. I looked over to see Sherriah grinning like an idiot, despite the pain she was (probably) in. I couldn't help but grin, too.

"Oh, good. That's a perfect way to help her recover. Laughing may hurt but it will help." The nurse said.

'_That's a fucked up way to cure somebody.' _I thought. "Alright! If laughter is what will make you better, just leave it to me!" I said as I jumped up. "Prepare yourself, 'Riah, and I guess you too, 'Ru-'Ru, for I am about to make you laugh so hard you'll piss your pants! CHA!"

"Who's 'Ru-'Ru…?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. That's you." I said nodding. "Now, without any further interruptions…..let the fun begin." I laughed evilly

"First up…"I began as I pulled out a black sharpie, and walked over to Sasuke who was 'peacefully' asleep. "Torture....."

Sherriah took a deep breath as I pressed the marker to Sasuke's forehead. In big letters, I wrote "I", then I drew a heart, followed by "yaoi" in large letters again.

I stepped back and looked him over.

"There's just something missing.....ah ha! I know what!" I said, before returning to Sasuke's bedside. I quickly drew a curly mustache and a tiny beard on his chin. I then moved to his eyes. I colored around his eyes, like a raccoon.

Just as I was finishing around his left eye, Sakura and the nurse from earlier, entered the room. Our eyes locked, then she looked at Sasuke.

"AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed, causing everyone to cringe and Sasuke to awake and bolt forward on the bed. I put my fist in front of his face, causing him to smack right into it, knocking him back out.

_'That.....was....AWESOME!'_ I thought.

I strode over to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "Just ignore that, but haven't you ever thought of what he would look like in different, more 'cheerful' clothes?" I asked her. All she could do was nod her head with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay, so why don't you do me a little favor, hm? I need you to get some female clothing. I don't care what it looks like, so choose what you want him to wear."

I pushed Sakura out of the door and told her to hurry back.

I looked over to Sherriah, only to realize the nurse had given her more pain medicine, which knocked her out. "Well thats no fun" I pouted. I sat down next to Naruto and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up but he slowly relaxed. We sat there in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

* * *

Author P.O.V (with sakura)

Sakura stood in the middle of her room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. "I cant choose!" she yelled as she grabbed an arm full of clothes and shoved them into a bag. She quickly took off, running down the street like crazy, as soon as she exited her house. She passed Kakashi, who sweat dropped at her actions. He turned and followed after, curious to what was going on.

She soon made it back to the hospital. She dropped to her knees to rest. As soon as she caught her breath, she was running again. A nurse inside of the hospital yelled after her, "No running in the hospital, please!"

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she slowed down to a speed walk. Looking around, there was no one else in the halls, so she began to run again. Turning a corner, she slammed into someone. The bag containing the clothes flew out of her hands and the clothes when everywhere. "Sorry." Sakura mumbled, slightly irritated. Getting on her knees, she started to replace the clothes back into the bag. A small pale hand picked up the last shirt on the floor and handed it to Sakura.

"Sorry for making you drop your things." the girl Sakura ran into said.

Sakura stood up and looked at the girl. She had blue hair which was short and looked kind of like Sasuke's. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the village?"

"Yeah." the girl replied

"Are you a friend of the other two girls? The small one with the red hair and the dark one with black hair?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. I was looking for where they were to see if it was them or not." the girl said

"Oh. You've already passed the room. I just had to go pick something up, and was headed back to the room. You can come with me if you'd like." Sakura said walking towards the way the girl came.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there. I don't want to make Capri change her chapter.

Next chapter will be by Capri. Aka: the-lost-battle


	6. ooh! a nickel

**A/N: I (the-lost-battle) am the new author to this and i'd really like to thank Sherriahstargirl and Sarrbear for letting me join! i really hope you like my chapter(s) and i hope i don't mess this up!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking"

'thoughts'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capri's POV**

I took another sip out of my 5th slushy in a row as I glanced around the bowling alley. It was dull and boring. I glanced at my watch "they've been there for a while now…" I said mostly to myself but as always everyone over heard. I really couldn't whisper could I?

"Their probably lost" Kayla said with a laugh.

"Yeah probably, knowing them" Sam said as she clinged to Tim's side. I squeezed Izzy's hand and let out a slight sigh.

"Well this wont be any fun if they aren't here with us" I said as I looked away from the group. I saw Nicole hanging out with her boyfriend by the D.D.R. machine. I casually walked up behind her. I saw her purse on a close by table. I sneaked over to it and unzipped it as quietly as possible. I found the keys to the van and squeezed them in my hand so they wouldn't make any noise then quickly retreated back to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go and see if Sherriah and Sara are ready to hang with us yet" I said as I grabbed my bag/backpack from one of the tables.

"Kay, be careful" Abby said from beside Sam. I nodded and continued to the van. Though I felt a little bad about stealing the keys from my sister, I was a capable driver so hopefully I would have it back before she even noticed it was gone, she seemed distracted enough to where I could probably stay out for hours if I wanted to. I finally reached the Bed Bath and Beyond and pulled into a back parking space. Now it was time for the hard part, finding them. The Bed Bath and Beyond was HUGE. It was probably going to take me a long while just to find them. I groaned as I walked through the doors and had to do a full sweep view of the huge store.

"Where would they be…" I said to myself. I decided to start right and go left, scanning down the isles. I had just gotten to the right side when it hit me. The five slushy's in a row were taking their revenge. _OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PEE!!!_ I crossed my legs and squeezed my hands at my side. I quickly looked around the store for a restroom. I saw a long hallway and guessed that was where a bathroom was because aren't all bathrooms down long hallways? I quickly waddled to the end and looked around. There were no doors except for one at the very end. _Maybe it's through here! _I thought to myself. I waddled to the door and started pulling but it wouldn't budge.

"COME ON!!! I HAVE TO PEE!!!" I practically yelled as I yanked at the door. The door started to inch open. No wonder some of my friends called me an OX. I opened it enough to slide through. The room was dark and empty I waddled to the center and looked around. I whimpered as the pressure in my bladder built up. Suddenly something shiny on the ground caught my eye. My ADD set in. I bent down to see what it was.

"Awesome!!! A nickel!!!" I said as I picked it up. Suddenly everything went bright and the ground shook slightly. I took my eyes a minute to adjust but when they did I found myself in front of a large gate. I stood in awe for a moment at the sheer size of the gate itself. Then it hit me again. My legs immediately crossed. I did a little pee dance as I quickly looked around. I couldn't focus on anything except for my about-to-explode bladder. I noticed two men walking around one of the corners that the large gate was attached to. They noticed me.

"Hey you! Halt!" one of them yelled. I tried to pay attention to them and not my bladder but it didn't work. I fell to my knees and held my stomach. The two men appeared next to me.

"Who are you and what is your business here" one said. One of them grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. '_Oh jeez'._ The slight movement almost sent me over the edge. I let out a pained whine. He quickly let me go and I plopped back to the ground.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked, confused. I tried to say audible words.

"Please…bathroom…" I managed to push out. They stayed silent for a minute then one of them touched my shoulder and a large puff of smoke appeared around us. Next thing I knew I heard a lot of talking. I slightly opened my eyes and what I saw made my heart soar. There ahead of me just above a door was a little picture of a girl. I was about to cry.

"BATHROOM!!!" I yelled as I ran though the door. It took a little while but I did my business and with relief walked out of the restroom. Never again will I drink 5 slushies in a row, lesson learned. I readjusted my shirt and backpack and looked down the hallway. It was teeming with people and I had to stay to the wall to keep out of everyone's way. I watched all the people pass; some people were in semi-regular looking cloths and others in green and black cloths with…headbands? I suddenly became very aware of my situation. I had just found a magical nickel and was transported to an unknown place with people in weird clothing and with headbands that looked REALLY familiar. I stared at a person across the hall with a headband on and suddenly it clicked.

"This is-!" I began but was immediately cut off by two men that wrapped their arms around mine and "walked" me to a room. They lead me inside then told me to wait there. They shut the door and I was left in the room. The room was pretty big. It had one main piece of furniture which was a medium sized desk. Behind the desk was a large window that spanned half of the room. I walked to the window and looked out. I was in awe. Before me where miles of city and in the background I could see the fabled Hokage monument. I about died. '_This can't be true!!! It's impossible!!!' _I reached into my front pocket and pulled out the nickel. '_YOU'RE A MAGICAL NICKLE AREN'T YOU!!!!!? ?' _I was staring at the nickel in awe when I felt a vibration coming from my backpack. I quickly swung my backpack around and opened the zipper containing my phone. I grabbed my phone and opened it. "Battery dyeing" I sighed. '_Great'._ I stared at the screen until it went dark; suddenly I noticed something odd in the reflection. I moved my face closer to my phone to get a better look.

"What the…"

I moved my hand in the reflection to make sure it was me.

"But how can that be?" I said to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair and sure enough my hair length stopped abruptly just past my head making a short, spiky, semi-sasuke like look to it. This was weird since I USUALLY have long dark brown hair. I grabbed a piece of my bangs and pulled it in front of my eyes.

"OH MY GOSH MY HAIR IS BLUE!!!" I yelled as I tried to yank my hair closer to my eyes to get a better look. It didn't work out too well. Just as I was about to yank my hair out completely I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see 3 people entering the room. One of the guards from before, a girl with shoulder length brown hair who was holding a small pig and a woman with blond hair in 2 pig tails and who had quite large…feminine attributes.

"It's another one from outside the gate…" the guard informed the blond haired lady. As she moved closer I could smell the familiar smell of alcohol on her. She let out a sigh.

"this is the 3rd one today…" she said with an semi-irritated look on her face as she looked at me.

"2 other people came here before?" I asked. She paused, debating on answering my question.

"Yes…" she said finally. I quickly lifted myself off of the ground.

"What did they look like?" I asked intently.

"A…dark one with black hair and a small one with red hair…" she said. My spirits fell. I knew what my friends looked like enough to know that the people she spoke of weren't them. Then I thought of something. If MY hair had changed colors maybe theirs did as well. I quickly grabbed my backpack from off of the floor.

"Where are they at?" I asked. The girl with shoulder length brown hair answered.

"They are at the hospital near by, why?"

I quickly rushed past them and out of the room.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and into the busy hallway. Their protests quickly disappeared under the sound of the crowd as I ran around the hallway looking for an exit. After a couple trips around the circular building I finally found the exit. I made it out into the bright outdoors only to discover a flaw in my plan.

"…where is the hospital?"

I looked around at my surroundings. Left, right, nothing seemed to resemble the place I was looking for, though I did see a lot of things that resembled stores and shops o.o

I walked to the corner of a four way street and looked down each road, maybe there was a hospital street marker or something. After a while of standing I moved to the other side of the street and looked again. Apparently I had been standing there looking like an idiot for a WHILE because there was a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Are you lost?"A voice said from behind me. I began to turn around.

"Um, yeah I'm looking for the…"

I stopped, because there, in front of me, was a boy about my age with long brown hair and white eyes with no pupils.

"Uh…" I began.

"Yes?" he said. I had a mini panic attack. 'CRAAAAP!!! I just used the word "looking" in front of a blind guy!!! I feel like such a dooooouuuuccchhhee!!!!'

"I'm sorry!" I bursted out. He tilted his head slightly, confused.

"For what reason?" he asked.

"Well….I said 'looking'…and…your eyes…" I said, staring right into them. He suddenly looked irritated.

"Yes, what about my eye's?" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was only then that I realized he was staring/glaring at ME. Without a sound I lifted my hand and held up a "1". He stared at it. I moved it right, and then left. His eye's followed my finger the whole time. He closed his eyes angrily and let out a sigh.

"I'm not blind, I CAN see…" he said.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" I yelled "I just assumed!….because your eye's are white!… that you were…"my words slowly went into low mumbles. He let out another sigh.

"What, may I ask, are you looking for?" he said, slightly irritated.

"Uh, the hospital…" I replied. He opened his eyes and pointed to the street on the left.

"Take this road all the way down and then take a right" he said. I thanked him and quickly ran down the street. After going to the end of the road and taking a right I found myself in front of a large/long 3 story building. On a little sign post it said Konoha Hospital so I knew I was in the right place. I went in and straight to the reception desk. The lady behind the desk was busy talking on the phone but noticed me walk up. She told the person on the other line to hold for a minute and then placed her hand over the "talk" end of the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. As I was about to begin, another phone rang. She quickly picked it up, greeted the person on the other line, and then told them to hold.

"I'm looking for some people, a dark girl with black hair and a small girl with red?" I said. She was about to answer when yet another phone rang. 'Busy day huh?' I thought to myself. She repeated what she had done with the other caller and then pulled a file from a stack on her desk. She read it for a minute then responded.

"Yes, the girl you're looking for just checked not too long ago. She is on the 3rd floor in room-"she was cut off again. As she was greeting the other person I spoke.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find them. Thanks for the help." I said with a smile. She smiled back then went back to the phones. I took the stairs up to the third floor and began my search. I mostly only checked in the rooms that had their doors open, I didn't want to disturb anybody if the door was closed. I passed a couple of rooms, one with some particularly noisy people inside but I was having no luck finding the room that held the 2 people I was searching for. I turned a corner and suddenly slammed hard into someone, whatever they were holding flew out of their hands and to the floor.

"Sorry" they mumbled as they knelt down to pick up what they dropped. I noticed they were picking up what appeared to be a lot of girls cloths and putting them into a bag. I knelt down and picked up the last shirt on the floor and handed it to the girl I ran into

"Sorry for making you drop your things." I said. We both stood up and I finally got a good look at the girl I ran into. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. 'Hmm I wonder who she is?' I thought to myself sarcastically. She stared at me a moment.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the village?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Are you a friend of the other two girls? The small one with the red hair and the dark one with black hair?" she asked. 'Okay, she might help?' I thought to myself.

"I don't know. I was looking for where they were to see if it was them or not." I replied back.

"Oh. You've already passed the room. I just had to go pick something up, and was headed back to the room. You can come with me if you'd like." She said as she walked around me back the way I had come. 'Great, of course I passed the room -_-'I thought to myself. I followed her down the hallway.

* * *

**The next chapter will be written by Sherriahstargirl**


	7. Worse than Naruto?

**Sherriahstargirl: I am excited to post this up! I spent more than 4 hours sitting down and writing it. I dont know if I like some parts but i got carried away. PLZ review if u want something in the story. We also might have another person join the group so sit tight for the next one.

* * *

**

"talking"

_THOUGHTS_

"Walkie Talkie"

* * *

I was laying in the bed while Sarr started to draw on Sasuke. While she was drawing the mustache I started to chuckle a bit because Sasuke looked HORRIBLE with facial hair. He looked like my cheesy uncle who had a special comb for his fake looking mustache. He claimed he had to comb it every hour or he would lose his sexy….PSH!

Even though the small laughter felt like swallowing a lump of clay I loved how Sarr was amusing me.

I turned my head forward and look toward my fox and dog friend sleeping with Naruto's head on Kiba's shoulders. They looked so peaceful sleeping and I couldn't help but smile at them. They were the ones that had helped me get to the hospital.

_Sasuke help too but he's a jerk so that doesn't matter._

I watched Sakura leave the room with a giddy blush painted on her face. I wondered what it was from and motioned my hands to Sarr to come over to the bed. She had her back to me so she continued to grin evilly over the raven haired boy.

I tried to get her attention by throwing a pillow at her but all that ended with was me missing her head and waking up the two sleeping boys.

"HUH! Wh-what?" said Kiba. He shooked Naruto off of him and sat up straight. He had a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Mmmm Sakura-Chan. Not so rough." Naruto latched himself on Kiba's arm and rubbed his head along his arm. "GET OFF ME NARUTO!"

The blonde boy shot up and yelled backed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The two kept arguing about personal bubbles and what not when I turned my attention backed to Sara. She was slowly taking off Sasuke's white shirt. It was almost off when there was a noise at the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

When I heard that the stranger we were following was sick in the hospital I rushed as fast as I could to my house. I knew I had a bunch of medicine at home that can fix a sore throat in an instant. Even if it was way more severe than a sore throat I want to help her. It was my team's job to watch her and I don't want her to die on my watch.

I heard from Sakura-Chan that she was really messed up and that the Fifth even had to do surgery on her. I won't mess up this assignment!

I walked into the house expecting no one to be so I could hurry up and get to Sherriah-san as soon as possible. I ran through the doors and raced up the stairs to get to my room. I walked in my purple butterfly room and fell on the floor looking underneath my bed for the box I had hidden under there. I looked everywhere underneath the space and couldn't find my box anywhere.

_I know I left it here before I left this morning. Where did it go?_

I was interrupted by my thoughts by a cough at my door. "Hinata-sama.", Neji bowed in front of me, "I believe what you are looking for can be found with Hanabi in her room." He looked at me with his white eyes for a second and bowed again and left my doorway.

I got up and ran to the hallway and said "T-t-thank you, Neji..."

I am still working with him to be more open with me but time would heal the gap between us. I ran to Hanabi's room and heard noises coming out of her room. I leaned my ear unto the wooden door eavesdropped on my sister.

"Mr. Bear if you don't sit up straight you won't get any tea today. Mrs. Chipmunk how are the kids? I hear they are doing wonder full at school. More tea?" There were more rambling through the door and I couldn't but help to laugh. I started to giggle out loud at how silly my sister was.

_She never seemed like a tea party person to me. _

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I could hear her shuffling things around the room and after a minute she opened the door. My sister had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a flower in it. She adorned herself with perfume that was way too strong for anyone's nose. Her hands were laced with white glittery gloves with rings on all of her fingers. She had an annoyed look on her face as she put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What?"

"J-just wondering if you seen my brown wood-d-den box under my bed. I-it seems it has gone missing and I d-don't know where it is. I-I really need it f-f-for a f-friend." I tried my best not to stutter at my sister but I failed at it of course. "Hmph. Wait one second."

She closed the door on me and ran back into her room. It seemed like she was throwing a tantrum or throwing her bed around. I don't know which one it was but it didn't sound pleasant. She came back to the door and held out the box with one hand. "Here. You must have left it in my room." She closed the door on me and I smiled at the closed door. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

I ran out the house and continued my way to the hospital. I came upon it and ran to the room. When I opened the door I wasn't expecting what I saw.

* * *

No ones POV

The blue-haired ninja walked into the room where two guys, one blonde and one brunette, were having a fight on the ground saying words like "I do not!" "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" There was also a small red head that was stripping an unconscious Uchiha. Her eyes were filled with Malice, Evil, and Lust all at the same time. Her eyes scared Hinata to the point of her bout to turn around and walk out of the room. She heard someone sigh on the bed out of boredom and then they all turned to her.

The purple eyes met with the white ones and the patient smiled at the Hyuga. Then Hinata smiled back and they had a special moment. But of course the loud mouth had to ruin the moment "Hey look its Hinata-Chan!"

When Hinata looked at Naruto she instantly became red and fainted on the floor. "What's her problem?" said Sara who finally got the shirt off of Sasuke.

The patient used her hands to make a finger heart and everyone except Naruto got it.

* * *

Sherriah POV

I saw Hinata fall to the ground and with her a box and a cup in hand. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I mean would anyone like to faint at the site of their crush? I don't think so. So I got out of the hospital bed and picked her up and laid her on my bed. She was light enough so it wasn't hard to lift her.

I made sure she was in a comfortable position before I collected her stuff off the floor and put it on the night stand next to the bed. I walked over to the two dumb struck boys in the room and gave them the stern finger and pushed them out of my room. I then sauntered over to Sarr Bear and nudge her a bit. "I see your feeling fine. Want to help me get Sasuke?"

Sarrs plans to get Sasuke was brilliant. Of course she is the maestro off all things evil and you don't want to mess with her. I stripped off his pants while Sarr was braiding his hair into French twist. I painfully laughed at her and pointed to his boxers.

She got what I was saying when Hinata started to stir. I sighed and went over to the girl. She sat up with her hand resting on her forehead. "W-what happened?"

I sat on the end part on the bed and acted out what happened. She giggled at me and said "Ooh. I-I'm such a k-k-klutz." She looked at me puzzled and then she remembered why she was here. "O-Oh yeah! I-I have b-brought this f-for you."

She looked down at her hands and realized her box was gone. I reached over to the nightstand and retrieved her box. I opened it and saw a bunch of sections organized in squares.

"Its tea." Sarr said giving me a fright and I jumped off the bed. I started coughing and glaring at the girl at the same time for sneaking up on me. She ignored me and continued, "It will help your voice. That was nice of you." She was looking at Hinata and I swear I saw a blush on her face.

Hinata got up and took the box from me. She started to get the ingredients out of the box and asked Sara to get some hot water.

Sarr Bear left me alone in the room with my favorite couple pairing. I was so ecstatic I happily went back to work on Sasuke. Before I could get his boxers off his toned body Sakura came back in and with her was someone I recognized.

I literally jumped for joy when I realized this Sasuke haired look a like was no other than Capri. I ran over to her and hugged her to death. "Uhh Hi…" I looked at her and smacked my forehead.

That's when Sakura saw the heartthrob in only his underwear. "OH MY GOODNESS!!" She started to ramble on about how hot he is when I saw that he was starting to move. I moved over to where she was and put my hand over top of her mouth. I shook my head no.

She silently went over to him and started to put a pink frilly shirt on him that said 'That's Hot' and with a white booty shorts. She also added some inappropriate gropes but this was the hotty mc hotty Sasuke so I couldn't say she didn't do anything I wouldn't do.

Hinata was watching us mess with Sasuke and I looked at her and motioned her to come. She came over wary on what I was going to do. I took the makeup Sakura had and motioned to Sasuke. She giggled again and joined in on the fun.

I forgot about Capri until Sarr walked backed in and said "Yo." Capri was waved at her and said "Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" She pointed at me and Sara nodded. "She screamed too much. Who would have thought that when she screams her it screws her over? Maybe she will learn that screaming is bad for her and other people too?" They both look at each other and shook their heads. "She would never do something like that. What are you guys doing?" Capri started to laugh as she saw Sasuke.

He had green eye shadow on that reached up to his forehead that complimented his sparkly glitter mascara. He had more glitter thrown all across his face. His lips were painted red and had more glitter on it. He still had the mustache on and the words were still on head.

Everyone backed off of him and admired their work. Sarr gave the hot water to Hinata and she went back to making the herbal tea. Sarr Bear took pictures of the raven in his up do and I also got out my razor. Capri was already ahead of us and took out her video camera and video tape the whole thing.

I did a dance to the victorious day and everyone laughed at me. Hinata came back over with the tea, "I-it might taste horrible, b-but its good for your so d-drink it up!"

I stared at the cup that was holding my hot miracle. It smelt like oranges but look like puke. I really didn't want to drink it but everyone was giving me the 'you better drink it or else' look.

I chugged the hot tea and started to cough at the substance. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Hinata fist pumped her hands and everyone was happy. Except for one male that was in the room that happened to be awake and glaring holes in my back.

* * *

We three were back at the Hokage's office. We were facing an angry drunk person who was listening to the complaints the Uchiha was giving. "They are a menace. Worst than Naruto. I think they should be taken out of the village for harassing people." He glared at me as if I was the only one who did anything. "Tsunade-sama, these girls did nothing wrong to Sasuke. It was just a simple prank and no one got hurt."

Sakura was defending us since Hinata was taking to her house for their punishment and wouldn't be able to say anything anyway. "Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you", she pointed to me, "has screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

I couldn't do anything but sink into my feet. It was true. "Then you", she then moved on to Sara, "you were seen going into a bar." Sarr didn't care she just stared back at the blonde. "And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

Capri just smirked and was secretly recording this show. I looked at Sasuke and he was also smirking.

_I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face one of these days._

I started to laugh and everyone's attention was on me. "You have something to say trouble maker?" Sasuke asked. I glared at him with my all and said, "I actually do."

_I have nothing to say!!! Uhh make it up Sherriah, just make it up!_

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter."

The fifth looked at me and nodded her head. She did some hand signs and scrolls were on her desk. "I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way."

She looked fiercely at us and I looked at my friends and silently did a yes.

Sasuke heard what I did and added, "I think they should be split up."

I turned my head at him, "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at me, "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konaha."

Capri looked at him with angry eyes, "You would be the first one we would get."

I looked at Sara and she was staring outside the window with a dazed look on her face.

Then she said, "It already is going to happen anyway."

There was silence in the room.

"Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Capri. "You put me in a room with her and you will regret it"

They both were starring intently at each other, but since one had more power than the other the powerful one said, "What I say goes!"

I put a hand on Capri's shoulders and whispered, "No violence" while Sarr whispered, "Capri I got the rope"

"AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" I yelled. Sasuke mouthed words to me 'Payback is a bitch'

* * *

After we were giving over to our guardians we received special walkie talkies that we had to be on at all times. We were giving a special color for the three of us. I got purple and the matching walkie talkie off mines was my lovely guardian Sasuke Uchiha.

_I can't believe I got a jerk like him as a guardian. What have I done to deserve this?_

"Sarr! Capri! Save meh!!!!" I yelled at them. They replied as they were walking away with their new guardians, "Have fun."

Capri was staring wickedly at the back of Ten-Ten's head and SarrBear was flirting with the Kakashi.

_There is no way I am going to have fun with him._

We, as in me and Sasuke, left the building. Me with a scowl on my face and him with a grin. I don't know what his grin was for but I couldn't help to think I wasn't going to like it.

I was tired of him walking in front of me then stopping to look at me and smirk and start walking again. I decided to make a conversation with him.

"Um so Sasuke..." I was cut off by him, "Its Uchiha-sama.". I crossed my arms and said, "You are not the boss of me Sasuke." He glared back at me. "You will address me formally or not at all."

Considering I didn't want to live all alone without socialization I complied.

"Uchiha-sama.", he smirked, "So how far is your house?"

He stopped walking and put his arm around my shoulder, "It's so far away that no one will hear you scream. That should explain it quite enough." He looked at me like a hungry wolf and I was his prey.

I tried not to shiver at his voice or eyes. I don't want to be able to be that far away from civilization. "Umm why do you sound so happy about me coming and living with you?"

We kept walking in silence for a few minutes and I still didn't get my answer to the question. We turned a corner and I was faced in front of a large iron gate. I stared at the place that was decorated with tombstones. IT WAS A GRAVEYARD!!

"HELL NAW! I am not living here!" I tried to turn around but was stopped when two hands grabbed my arms and said "Welcome Home"

He pushed me through the gate and I landed on the grass. I lifted my head and saw the headstone of Itachi Uchiha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I started screaming again and like he said no one would hear me. But I realized that he was still standing in front of me. "Grrrr. For that you will find you will find your own way to the house." He started to jump from tree to tree when I tried to apologize.

* * *

I was left in a cemetery of dead Uchiha's and I was supposed to find my way back to the house. Pshhh! It was getting dark and I would never be able to find it.

I started to go back to the gate but it had been closed and locked. I tried to climb over it but failed to do so and fell on my but.

"Ouch! Dag you Uchiha!" I started to walk through the place with my hands across my chest folded. It was way to creepy outside in a cemetery and I lost all hope when twenty minutes passed and I wasn't getting anywhere. I slumped to the ground and leaned backed against someone's headstone.

I lost track of time and place as I fell asleep in the spooky place. I woke up and it was even darker than before. I wanted to run and scream for help but I couldn't.

No one would hear me. I started to cry at my horrible situation. There was no way I was able to get out of this one. I was going to starve and live a horrible life alone.

Then I heard something talking. I thought I was going crazy when I remembered the walkie talkie. I pulled the thing out of my jacket and heard Sasuke talking

"You give up?" 

He started to laugh at me and continued saying "I got ya back you crazy person. So are you ready to admit defeat and come and eat something."

I was so mad and so scared I went along with it. "Yes I give up. You win. So hurry up and get me! I'm freezing!

He was there before I could blink my eyes. He had a blanket and a smirk on his face. He surprised me by picking me up bridal style and wrapped the blanket around me. He looked at my face and laughed the whole way to his house.

His house looked like the graveyard looked. I was dreading living here already but he kept walking past his house to the backyard. He kept walking until there was no sign of his house at all. We kept walking and we came unto a meadow. I looked shocked at the beautiful flowers and small little cabin that were behind this beautiful garden.

It was all wood on the outside but as he carried me on the inside it was a beautiful little get away. The walls were lined with a blue that reminded me of the ocean. There were windows on all of the walls and there was a kitchen that was joined with the living room by an island. There was a small hallway to the right of the kitchen that lead to a small bedroom that was bright with yellow and all things associated with the color. Like the sun painted on the ceiling or the mural of the beach on one of the walls.

I jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran all over the place. He stood at the doorway and waited to come back. I had to ask him an obvious question, "What the heck is this place doing in your land?"

He was already prepared for the question. "It was my mother's. She did all of this. She loved the beach and didn't want to live in the main house. So this is where she lived."

I looked at his face and it seemed he didn't mind talking about his past. "She didn't die here if you're wondering. No one has ever been in here except her and you."

He left me staring at his retreating back with more questions. I sighed and walked back into the bedroom for a nice night of peace.

* * *

I was walking across Konoha without an escort today! My guardian had to go train and I wanted to see Sarr and Capri. So I kind of left without him know. He wouldn't know and it didn't matter. I wrote a note on the front door of his house telling him I would be gone so I did tell him I was leaving.

I found a back way to avoid all the graves. Of course Sasuke wouldn't tell me there was a trail on the outskirt of the land to get by the entire creepy cemetery. But I took it and got to the city without a problem.

I was walking for hours it seemed when I came upon a river. It was beautiful. The streams were gorgeous and the water was so clear that you can see every unique breed of fish swimming through it.

It was shallow enough for me to walk through it when I followed it up river. Across it was an old oak tree that was higher than the rest of the trees in the forest. I scanned my eyes up it when I saw it had a man made pulley system up it.

My curiosity got to me and I sat on the plank and pulled myself up into the sky by the rope that was dangling by it. When I reached to the top I was amazed to see a giant size tree house. It was awesome!

You could see the whole town by standing by the windows of the wooden built house. I sat on the ground and pulled out my razor. I texted Capri and Sarr where I was and told them to get there buts here.

I lay back onto the floor and stared out the window awaiting them.

* * *

**Thats it. I hope it doesn't have too many errors in it. See ya in the next chapter.**


	8. dude smells like a lady

**a/n: this new chapter is by a good friend! (chrisbcub) is the new author added to this story and this is his chapter :D**

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

_*Sigh* Ugh, not again! Every Friday, my friends go out to the bowling alley and have a karaoke night, and every Friday they forget about me.*_Sigh_* Originally, my mother would simply deny me the pleasure of hanging with friends on a Friday night, but she has denied me of it so many times that my friends don't even bother to ask if I would be able to go. It's okay though, I will just have to text them to see how things are going later. Right now…_

"Hey Christian, which do you like better _this_ _one_ or _this one_?" mom asked while raising two identical vibrantly yellow fabrics before me. "Umm…, I like that one." I said with little hesitance.

_Lord knows I didn't care which curtain was picked; I just wanted to get out of here. Something about this place just didn't feel right especially when you are stuck shopping with girls; it is like each second I'm stuck in here with them, the more masculinity I lose. *Sigh*._

"Really?" mom questioned my judgment and was bound to jump to a whole new color. "Um… Yeah! It would give the bathroom that happy sunshine feeling… that you get when you are experiencing the beach." I defended my reasoning. *snicker* _I am so clever._

"Well, I don't like it." my sisters said simultaneously, almost as if they shared the same mind. My eldest younger sister, Christal, continued speaking. "It is much too bright and would give people a headache. It makes me sick just looking at it. We should go for something that is a more burnt orange color, which would simulate the feel of an African savannah or a desert. That would be much more appealing."

_Grrr… I just can't win in this sea of girls, where is Dad when you need him. Gees, at this rate we will never leave. We would be here forever searching through all of these curtains… but I do like that one. It is like a bronzed gold, an almost champagne color… I love it! Wait…snap out of it man you are in control of this situation do not fall into this evil trap known as shopping with your mom. _

Mom finally breaches a decision, "Well, I guess we can't decide on a curtain today."

_Yes, which means we are going to go…_

"Let's go to the next section," my sister demanded, "there is this new perfume I am just dying to try out. I heard that it gets any guy to like you within the instant they sniff it." _Now that is a stretch. _"Yeah, perfume!" my younger sister exclaims and begins to chant as we make our way towards the exotic aromas known as perfume. My sisters become anxious to try on all of the perfumes, and I aid Courtni out of the buggy, so that she may partake in this wicked female obsession too. _Otherwise she probably would have thrown a fit, a shoe, and anything else that she could get her hands on._ I waited there while my sisters played their little game of what seemed like tag, because they would just chase each other around tagging each other with poisonous gasses.

Eventually my sis came across what she was looking for. "Here it is!" she shouted. She began spraying it non-stop until she covered every inch of her body. "Is it working yet?" she asked. "Hardly." I proclaimed. "Well, your only immune to this girlish charm and this scented aroma because you are you. Besides, I doubt family members even count when it comes to this." my sis rebuttals. "Sure… But, to be honest I can't even smell it at all." I say merely amazed that after all of that spraying I haven't suffocated to death from the very fog that burns my eyes. These toxic gasses hadn't affected me in the least, at least not yet. My sis then began spraying me profusely with the scented vapors that could kill and my little sis, Courtni, aided her in her efforts. I couldn't get away from their attack and was doomed to smell like a girl for what would probably seem like forever, which is exactly how long we have been in this joint. Mom had had enough, "Christian, Christal, and Courtni act like you all have some sense!" Christal immediately stopped what she was doing, but Courtni took off so that she may avoid getting in trouble. "Christian, go get your sister and then let's go!" mom ordered.

_Yes, finally my wishes will have come true. We will be leaving soon, all I have to do is retrieve my sister and then we can go. So… Where did she go???_

I found her hiding under the soft pink sheets of one of the commercialized beds, but as soon as I removed the covers she took off into what appeared to be some kind of hallway. I no longer had to chase her down for I had her cornered. *snicker*

Suddenly…

A vibration began to take place in my pants pocket and the brief tune of Chris Brown's "With You" played. This could only mean one thing… Jazzy J, the (soon to be) love of my life had taken the time to text me some kind words of encouragement. Perhaps she had texted me that she loved me too. I stopped what I was doing and reached into my pocket. I mistakenly grabbed the matching blue and green beaded friendship bracelet that Jazz and I share to remind ourselves of each other. I keep mine as a reminder to wait for Jazz. I then placed it on the upper part of my arm near my triceps, because it looks more masculine there. I then pulled out my phone and viewed the text.

"Hey Christian, what are you up to?" my future spouse had texted. _Wow, she is so insightful and how sweet of her to ask. She is so concerned about my well being that she took the time to ask. Hmm… what should I text back_? _Well, I shouldn't keep the love of my life waiting. "_Oh, I was just thinking about u… I am currently at Bed, Bath and Beyond." She quickly texted back, "Ooo, Really? That is my favorite place! Umm… I was just thinking about you too?" _She says the sweetest things, but could this place really be her favorite place? Well, just in case it is…_ "Really?! BBB is my favorite place too!" "Well, try not to have to much fun without me =D TTYL." she texted. "OK! TTYL." I texted back. _Wow, she must really miss me!_ I kissed my phone and recollected my thoughts slowly.

So…

Right Courtni! I looked up from my phone after I had finished texting. I had Courtni cornered there is no way she could've escaped, even though I did get completely distracted by Jasmines text. I took a sharp look into the dimmed hallway and noticed a cracked door which had a clearly printed sign that stated to "keep out" in bold red letters. _So, only a nut case would go in there without reason, but I had my reasons. I had to find my sister._ "There, that is where Courtni must be hiding." I thought to myself. I peeked my head in through the ajar door, but it was too dark to see anything. I then pushed the rather heavy door fully open. _A rather simple task for a man of my standards, but would probably be a rather difficult task for a little girl._ I couldn't find the light switch and figured Courtni was still hiding somewhere nearby. "Courtni come out of there. This isn't funny Courtni." I continued hoping that she would pop her head out from the dark corners of the room, "Fine Courtni, I am leaving. Bye…" In that instant that I stated that bye and attempted to turn around to exit the room, to merely give my sister the illusion that I was abandoning her, the door disappeared into nothingness. I quickly turned my head back and forth so as to search the room, but then what appeared to be some kind of earthquake began and shook the room as strobes of light scattered all around. I fell flat on my face due to the earthquake, and took my time getting up.

When I had finished dusting myself off from my epic fall, I looked up only to find that I was no longer in what I thought was BBB, but I was in a whole new place. For when I looked up I saw a large gate that had an emblem on it that resembled that of an old ninja show I watch every now and again. "Is this Konoha?" I asked myself. _Don't be ridiculous there is no way I could be in a Japanese manga/show. This is obviously just a fancy cosplay convention like the ones that Sherriah always tries to get me to __go to, but like I would ever go to something like that. Although I have never been to a convention, because I don't need to dress up like my favorite characters and parade around with other characters to enjoy myself, this place is pretty upscale from what I would expect it to be like._

What I could only assume were cosplay ninjas instantaneously approached me. One had a hideous burn mark on his face that looked like it would never heal, if it were real. The other ninja dressed in the same green attire had brown hair and shared with me a serious look. "HOLA!" I greeted him waving and smiling. He turned to his and shrugged his shoulders as if confused by what I had said, almost as if there was a language barrier. "HOLA, it is Spanish for hello." I explained. "Hmm…" he looked me over. "We only speak Japanese here… So, who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" he said in a tough voice as if to intimidate me, but I was not scared. "Oh! I am Christian… Christian Culbertson. I just came here looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" I said in a polite voice. His partner with the burnt face whispered something in his ear and he responded by nodding his head. "Follow us, Christian-kun." he ordered. I followed his command assuming they would take me to my sister or someone that could help me find her. We went through the gate and traveled quickly through the _cosplay_ town. People stared at me as we traveled through the rather large _cosplay_ town. _Do I really stand out that much??? I'm used to people watching me but not like this. The girls are all sparkly eyed as we pass and the guys stare as if I had done something wrong. They are probably just jealous. _AsIcontinue following the ninja in front of me to where ever he is taking me, I think about every possible reason why all eyes are on me. _It could be because I am the only black person here, or is it because I'm the only person not dressed up? No, perhaps it is because I still smell like a girl?! Grrr… when I get my hands on my sister for spraying me with those perfumes, I am going to… _

The ninja stopped in front of a large building and they took me up a large flight of stairs that lead to a room. "Tsunade-sama will help you find your sister." He said winking and smiling only after whispering something to Tsnunade herself. "Wait…Tsunade-sama? That's the hokage right?" I asked myself. _Makes sense for them to dress up the person that runs the cosplay convention as the hokage, leader of Konoha._ "So, you are looking for your sister Christian-kun?"Tsunade asked. I simply shook my head as if to say yes. _You see I was just a little distracted by her tatas or her rather large chest._ She was a beautiful blonde with a nice body, but she was too old for me, and even had a haggishly raspy sounding voice which when speaking released ferocious alcoholic fumes out.

She then ordered for someone to be sent to guide me through the town. He sniffed and winced as he came inside the room. A guy with brown hair, animal like eyes, rather long finger nails, and a tattoo of two red fangs, about my age stepped into the room. _Is this Kiba? _

"Escort Christian-Kun to his sister, for you will be his escort through Konoha for as long as he is here." She explained his _mission. "_I'll be sure to show him around and will be sure to keep an eye on him." He stated as if I wasn't there. He then sniffed the air again as we made our exit. "The names Kiba and that over there is Akamaru." _Wow they sure do follow things by the book. I didn't even think that they allowed animals into cosplay conventions._

Suddenly…

The huge dog jumped me and began licking my face. He was too heavy to push off of me. _He needs to get this stupid dog under control and needs to put him on a leash_. _Who let's a dog that big parade around cosplay conventions jumping people? Grr… Yuck its tongue is all over me. I like dogs but not like this. Get this mutt off of me!_

"Bad Akamaru, stop!" Kiba commands. The dog ceased what it was doing and got off of me while whining. Kiba gave me a hand and helped me up while I dusted myself off. Kiba sniffed the air again. "Sorry about that. Akamaru doesn't usually do things like that. I guess he just really, really likes you." "Umm… It's cool I guess. Just keep your _pet_ under control please."I suggested. He turned around quickly and corrected me. "Kiba is no pet. He is family. Besides he wouldn't had done that if you didn't have such a lovely sent."

_Wait! That is right. According to the show Kiba and his dog have a strong sense of smell, so they can smell the scent placed upon me by my sisters. That perfume must've made his dog attack me._ _Curse_ _my sisters for ever spraying that stuff around me in the first place._

Kiba stared me in the eyes. "But to be honest I kind of like your scent, it smells divine." _I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but I tried to ignore the comment._

*There is a long pause, followed by an awkward silence.*

"Um…Thanks I guess. But I kind of need to get to my sister." I reminded him. "Hai! With my and Akamaru's hyphened sense of smell, we will be able to track your sister down easily. Just try to keep up." _Who does he think he is kidding? He has no super smell powers. But, if he wants to play pretend then fine just as long as I can find my sister. Mom is going to kill me for losing her._

Kiba and Akamaru took off running quickly through the town. It took a lot for me to catch up. When I finally did catch up, I decided to take the lead and get ahead of them, but I didn't know where I was going so I drew back. Finally we came across a river and I needed a drink. Man all that running had me worn out. I began to wonder how much farther we had to go. I decided to stop by the river side and Kiba quickly caught on that I was tired. "Wow, you sure are in shape. Do you work out?" He asked in what I thought was a sarcastic tone. "Shut up," I said as I bent over towards the river's edge. "Well you managed to keep up this long, which is a surprise in itself." Kiba said. I wasn't sure how to take that, but I assumed it was a compliment.

Suddenly…

A vibration began to take place in my pants pocket, again, and a brief tune of "We Are Family" played. I took out my phone and quickly viewed the text. My sister Christal was texting me, "I found Courtni hiding in the girls restroom; we are checking out of the store now." I attempted to text back, "Okay, and when I get back I'm going to get pay back for spraying me," at least 3 times, but each time my phone failed and said error or no service. I then checked the bars and the time. Bars: I had all of my bars, so I had service. Time: the time remained unchanged since I texted Jasmine. It was as if time froze, or my phone was jacked up and stuck on this time.

_That is funny I can receive text messages, but I can't send them, at least not while I'm in here. Sounds like I need to get a new phone. This piece of junk won't even work right, and I just got it too. It hasn't changed a minute since I got here, and I have been here for a good 20 minutes. On top of that, my sister commented that she found Courtni. If that is the case then who is this pretend Kiba and pretend Akamaru taking me to go see. They claim it is my sister, but how could they know… I guess I should go find out who it is, tell them that that is not my sister, and then high tail it out of there._

After I had made a decision on what to do I placed my phone on the ground, and continued to get my drink of water. The lake water was clear and easy to see through. I placed my hands in the water and cuffed them together so that they could collect some water. The water was cool and refreshing and easily soothed me after taking several slurps from my hands. Once the water calmed from me quickly splashing it against my face I took a deep look into the lake. What I saw was supposed to be my reflection, but I could only see a silhouette of what I looked like. It was very different, though. My hat with the CBC initials that I always wear, except during school hours, was not in my silhouette. Also, my hair was no longer cut really low, but now appeared to be a mini fro. Not only that, but something appeared to be gleaming on to the surface of the water, causing small flickers of light to appear in the lake. _Did I hit my head that hard when I fell due to that small earthquake???_

I quickly wiped my hands on my pants to remove the wet lake water from them, and picked up my phone, so that I could take a picture of myself to make sure I was not delusional. I snapped the photo, and viewed the image of what was supposed to be me and was shocked at what I saw. My skin tone was still its usual dark brown, and I still had my airhead necklace on that I never take off. I was even still wearing my bright blue almost turquoise colored shirt which matched the blue and green bracelet I was once wearing on my triceps, but the bracelet was no longer there. Instead, replacing the bracelet was a tattoo of one blue wolf and one green wolf chasing each other in a circle around my arm. My hat was missing as well and in its place was a turquoise blue head tie with my initials CBC on it. But that it gets worse…

The two most noticeable changes were my eyes and my hair. My eyes were originally dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, brown, so dark in fact, that you could not see my pupils, but my eyes have clearly changed. Instead of the dark, dark, dark… dark brown they were before they were now a desert sand color like the burnt orange curtain my sister had suggested earlier. Also, the white of my eyes were no longer white, but were blackened. The worst of it all was my hair though. My hair was originally just normal ethnic black hair, but now it was a bronzed gold color like that of champagne, or like the curtain I had fallen in love with at the mall. But the color looked pretty bad on my head, and as the sun light gleamed upon it, sparkles shot out, because my hair was so much like the gold, that it refracted light and shined it everywhere. Even the little hair on my chinny-chin-chin had changed to the rather shiny bronzed gold color. _Which is probably why all of those cosplay characters were staring at me._

_What the heck happened? I fall on my head, wind up in some cosplay where people are crazy enough to think that they are really the characters, and suddenly I have changed. Obviously the crazy people at this cosplay convention did this to me. I don't know how… they must have done it while I was knocked out after I fell on my head. Though, I don't ever remember being unconscious. Do unconscious people even remember being unconscious? Well, somehow they managed to die my hair a bronzed gold, give me a tattoo, blacken the whites of my eyes, change my dark, dark, dark, dark, dark brown eyes to a dessert sand/burnt orange color, steal my hat and replace it with a similar looking head tie, and brake my phone. Wait! Was my phone already broken? I don't know, but I want answers and I want them now. _

My body was shaking from the sheer shock of it all. I got up as the fake Kiba approached me from behind. "You ready to go, Christian-kun?" he asked politely, but I was done with being polite. "What did you do to me?!" I shouted ready to hear an answer. He sniffed the air again before he responded with, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you… yet." He smirked. _Grr… _I jumped him and held his arms back behind him as I pushed him to the side. His stupid dog began barking probably because I attacked its precious owner, but it ceased after I gave it an evil glare. _My eyes were pretty scary now._ The dog just moaned and eventually shut itself up. I had had enough of their games and was ready to go. "Not bad," he mocked," but it is nothing compared to what me and Akamaru can do."

* * *

Sherriah's P.O.V

After texting Capri and Sarr-bear to get their butts over here, I did a little search near the tree house. I couldn't find much, but I noticed some strange items laying about the ground. I was about to pick them up when suddenly I heard angry shouting coming from a distance. I couldn't make out what the shouts were, but I couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing live ninjas in action. I followed the sound of the shouting by jogging and carefully listening to what was going on. Eventually I came across three blurs. As I came closer I realized that one of those blurs was a dog for I heard loud barking. "Is that Akamaru and Kiba?" I asked myself. _Ooo this is going to be good. I can't wait to see them duke it out. I wonder if they will use their special man beast jutsu on this guy. Who is that dude anyway? I have never seen him in any of the mangas I have read. Though, he is just a blur right now, I think he is kind of cute. Maybe I should try to get to know him after they kick each other's butts._

Kiba was mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. "Shut up!" the other guy shouted responding to whatever Kiba had said. This new guy was black with really shiny golden like hair. It nearly blinded me by the way it sparkled in the sun like that. "Enough mind games! Where were you taking me to?!" the black guy shouted. _Hmm… His voice sounded familiar._ Kiba was on all fours, (probably about to do his ninja art beast mimicry: All-fours Jutsu), and responded with "What?!... I was taking you to your sister." He hesitated on doing his special technique. _Darn!_ I continued to make my approach, but wanted to come up slowly so that they wouldn't turn around and suddenly attack me.

"Impossible," the black guy shouted, "I just got a message saying that my sister had been found, so…"

Kiba sniffed the air and interrupted with, "Yeah your sister has been found… by us! Look, Christian-Kun, I don't know what has come over you, but you need to calm down! I am just trying to help you!" He shouted back, and picked himself up off of the ground from his four legged stance. I guess he was calming down. _Wait! Did Kiba call him Christian-kun? Could that be our Christian? It sounds like him, perhaps I'll ask after they scuffle. _I began to run up much closer, so that I could get a better look.

"There is your sister," Kiba pointed out towards me, and Christian-kun turned around giving me a disappointing look. _Oh no I have been spotted!

* * *

_

Christian's P.O.V

I turned around to see some black chick with purple eyes staring stupidly at us, and I scowled at her. Placing my index finger and my thumb to my head, I looked down to gather my words. "That is not my sister! Do you think all black people are related or something?" I said pointing to the dumb founded girl. Kiba sniffed the air again "Well, sorry for the inconvenience. I misread the situation… it is just that ya'll looked so much alike and shared somewhat of a similar scent seeing as how you smell so much like a girl." He responded apologizing, but at the same time mocking the way I smelled.

I turned around to exit, and was just about to walk off, seeing as how I no longer needed help finding my sister from this beast. I figured once I left the cosplay, perhaps I could get some help from the authorities or maybe a doctor, that could help me track down the people that did this to me, or at least help me return back to normal. But I didn't know my way around the cosplay convention. So, I stood there with my fist balled up waiting for someone to help me. I stared closely into the purple eyes of the girl that that pretend Kiba had assumed was my sister. "Hey, Sherriah-chan! What brings you way out here, so far away from Sasuke?" Kiba asked the girl. _Wait! Did he call her Sherriah-chan? Hmm… I wonder if that is the Sherriah I know? There is only one way to find out._

"Hey there Sherriah-llama." I said. _Yeah, I said llama and not sama. Llama is a nickname Sherriah developed at school. If this was the Sherriah I knew, then she would already know that it was me despite my questionable appearance based on if she heard me correctly. I am so clever. *snicker*.  
_"Hey there Christian Culbertson! How did you get here?" she asked. _Victory!_ I ran up to her and gave her a hug, though she acted as if she didn't want one. "I came into this cosplay convention looking for my sister and just found out that she was elsewhere. What about you? Did you come to this cosplay convention with someone?" I asked. "Well, I came with Sara, and then Capri showed up. But Christian this is not a co…" she was cut off by Kiba. "So, I assume you two already know each other even though you two aren't related." We shook our heads in agreement and replied with a simultaneous yes.

Sherriah and I walked and talked alongside the river towards this rather large tree, while ignoring the fake but potentially realistic Kiba and his rather large dog Akamaru, who were following us from behind. "So… where are Sara and Capri at???" I asked Sherriah. "I just texted them, not too long ago. So, they will be here shortly." She responded laughing. "I guess we will just have to wait for them." I turned around laughing. Fake Kiba appeared annoyed as he rode Akamaru and listened to our laughter. I gave him a mean look and he responded by folding his arms and turning the other way. "I can't wait." he muttered under his voice. Akamaru barked in accordance to his remark.

Sherriah and I sat down against the large tree and both, Kiba and Akamaru, just watched. _And so we wait. What will happen next? In what seems to be just a crazy cosplay convention?_

* * *

The next chapter will be by me (sarrbear) :D

there's an order the chapters will be written in:

Me (Sarrbear)

Capri (the-lost-battle)

Sherriah (Sherriahstargirl)

Christian (chrisbcub)


	9. Keep it a secret, dammit!

**A/N: there will be some Shugo Charas in the story now, just to change it up a bit. There's some more notes at the bottom :D  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara.**

**OH! and ****Vampqueen14, it makes me really happy to know that this story helps you when you're in a bad mood. :D**

-Sarrbear  


* * *

"talking"

_'thoughts'

* * *

_

Sara's p.o.v.

I was asked by Hinata to get some hot water for Sherriah's tea. I wasn't exactly sure where to get the water at, so I just wandered the the halls of the hospital until I encountered a nurse. After obtaining the hot water, I returned to the room. As I entered the room, there was another person present. I didn't know who she was. Her hair was blue and looked similar to Sasuke's. In her hands was a video camera.

I looked to the direction of where she was pointing the camera. Sherriah, Sakura, and Hinata were all changing and applying make up on Sasuke. Dang. I really wanted to add more "flair" to him but I guess I can't now. Well, I can't keep all the fun to myself. So I left the rest of Sasuke's torture to them.

Now back to the new girl, she was wearing the same exact clothes Capri was wearing before we arrived here. But if she's Capri, then how did she get here? The girl spoke up, gaining my attention.

"Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" she asked me and I automatically knew it was Capri! But how did she get here? I wondered.

The room became silent. I looked over to where Sasuke was, only to see he was wide awake. When he had woken up, all hell broke loose.

_'I swear he's gonna kill us in our sleep.'

* * *

_

So now here we are in the Hokage's office, listening to Sasuke complain, and Sakura trying to defend us.

'_Man, what a cry baby.' _I thought.

Tsunade spoke up now. "Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you," she pointed at Sherriah, "has screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

_'Seriously, she's complaining about Sherriah screaming, when all of Sasuke's fan girls scream almost every time they see him? That's bullshit.' _I thought

"Then you,"she moved to me, "you were seen going into a bar." she said. _'Is that all you could come up with? Haha. What's the big deal about going into a bar? I didn't drink anything so nothing bad happened.'_ I thought in response, as I stared back at her.

She then looked at Capri. What the hell could she say about her? She pretty much just got here!

"And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

Capri just smirked and was secretly recording this show. Sasuke, too, was smirking. Sherriah then started to laugh, which gained all of our attention. "You have something to say, trouble maker?" Sasuke asked, as Sherriah glared at him. "I actually do." she replied.

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter." she said.

_'What the fuck is she saying!?Idiot.'_

The Hokage nodded her head and did some hand signs, making a scroll appear. "I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way."

She looked fiercely at us and Sherriah looked at us and silently did a 'yes.'

Sasuke heard what she did and added, "I think they should be split up."

Sherriah turned her head at him, "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at us, "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konoha."

Capri looked at him with angry eyes, "You would be the first one we would get."

I wasn't looking at them anymore. Instead I was looking out the window in a slight daze. "It already is going to happen anyways." I said leaving the room in silence.

The Hokage split the silence when she said, "Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

_'Me, a hassle? Psh, never.........muhahaha.' _I thought.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Capri. "You put me in a room with her and you will regret it"

_'She should probably listen to Capri. She really does hate Ten-Ten....yeah, you'll probably regret it.'_

Both Ten-Ten and Capri were starring intently at each other, but since one had more power than the other the powerful one said, "What I say goes!"

Sherriah put a hand on Capri's shoulders and whispered, "No violence" So I went to her other side and whispered, "Capri I got the rope"

Sauske then started speaking towards Sherriah, "AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" She yelled. Sasuke mouthed words to her 'Payback is a bitch'. And boy is he right. But then that just means we'll get revenge.

After we were given over to our guardians we received special walkie talkies that we had to be on at all times. We were giving a special color for the three of us. I chose orange. I love the color orange! :D. Kakashi got the same color as me, but I don't think he likes the color.

"Sarr! Capri! Save me!!" Sherriah yelled at us. As we were walking away with our new 'guardians', we yelled back at her "Have fun."

_'Because I know I will.' _I thought.

* * *

I was walking behind Kakashi, headed towards his home. I would rather be beside or in front of him, but since I didn't exactly know where I was going, I strayed behind him. The walkie talkie that I was given was being held in my right hand. I brought it close to my face to get a better view of it. It was small, about the size of my hand with a small antenna poking out at the top. I pushed the button on the side and spoke into the walkie talkie, "Chh. Checking, one, two, three. Boss man*, what's your 10-20?** Chh."

Kakashi looked back at me with what looked like a confused face. "Who are you talking to?" he asked me. I paused for a moment then replied. "I.....don't.....know..." he sweat dropped and turned back around. So we continued to walk towards where ever the hell he lived at. I was bored. There was nothing to keep me entertained, so I just stared at Kakashi's back.

I stumbled and toppled over onto Kakashi when he stopped. I got up quickly, laughing nervously. "Heh heh, sorry.." I said. He picked himself off of the ground a brushed off his clothes. "It's alright" he told me, but I was pretty sure he was a little irritated. He moved swiftly into the house we were standing in front of. "This is your place?" I asked him but I got no reply. So I just assume it was his.

'_So now I'm at Kakashi's house.' _

It was cleaner than I expected. "Your room is that way." he told me, pointing to a hallway. He then disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked down the hall that was connected to the living room. There were four doors. The first door on the right, was a closet. I had opened it, curious to what was inside, only to be covered by a couple jackets. "Jeez, these things weigh a ton!" I exclaimed as I pushed them back into the closet and quickly closed the door before they could fall back out. With my back pressed against the closet door, I sighed.

Moving on to the next door, which was also on the right, it was a bedroom. It was plain. With a large looking bed in the right corner of the room. Beside bed was a small table. There was a pile of clothes by another door, which I assumed lead to a closet. _'Ah. This must be Kakashi's room.'_ I thought. I quickly exited the room. It felt awkward being in his room alone.

The first door on the left, happened to be a bathroom. Just what I needed. I smelt like those jackets in the closet. It made my stomach flop. Closing the door, I headed towards the last door in the hallway. This should be my room.

Opening the door to my new room, I was greeted by a cloud of dust. Coughing, I tried to wave the dust away. Walking into the room, I headed towards my closet. Opening it, I noticed there was nothing there. _'That's stupid of me for thinking there would actually be clothes I could wear in here.'_ I thought. Closing the closet door, I turned towards my bed. There was a large stack of clothes in the center of the bed.

"Oh cool. So there is some clothes I can change into! I hope they can fit. If not, I do have my belt." I said talking to myself. Looking closer, I noticed the bed along with the clothes were not covered in dust. Someone had to have done this recently. Looking out of the window that was in front of my bed, I noticed it was close to night. Grabbing some clothes, I left my room and went into the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen looking for Kakashi, but he wasn't there. So I went to the living room. Poking up at one end of the couch, was a pair of feet. _'Hmm. I wonder what he's doing? He hasn't said much to me since we found out he's my guardian. Is he angry?'_

Walking closer to the couch, I peered over at him. His head was cocked to the side, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His breathing was even, and his eyes were closed. _'Awww. He's asleep! He's so cute!' _I took my phone out and took a couple pictures. He was just too cute to ignore.

Closing the door to the bathroom I stripped myself of my clothes. The bathtub was filled with steaming hot water. Just how I liked my baths. Laying in the bath, I continued to clean myself and wash my hair. I dunked my hair underwater, removing all traces of shampoo. Resurfacing, I laid back and closed my eyes. In an instant I was asleep.

* * *

**~~Dream~~**  
It was dark. There was only one light I could see so I headed towards it. The light was actually a door. Opening it, I was now in a white room. Looking around, I found practically nothing besides another door, besides the one I entered from. The door opened and I unconsciously took a step back. A head poked out. I couldn't see what the person looked like exactly. Their face was still partially covered by the darkness.

"Sara?" a male voice asked

"What!? Who the hell are you!?!" I asked the person. I heard a sigh.

"It is you." he said. Stepping out of the darkness, I got a clear view of who I was talking to.

"What the fuck?! Nick? Why the hell are you here?" I asked him. He ignored my questions. Instead of answering them he ran at me. Freaking out, I took off and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't get far.

_'Damn it. Why must he be so physically fit! Gah! He's crazy fast!'_ I thought as he grabbed me from behind, hugging me tightly. What's going on?!?

"I need to tell you something....." he said holding me so that my back was against his chest. His arms were around my shoulders, holding me extra close to him. My heartbeat started to pick up.

_'W-what the fuck is going on?' _ he leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. "I've had time to think about it, and I realize now that I love you."he told me.

"W-w-what!?!" my face was probably red from blushing.

_"I love you"_

**~~end of dream~~**

* * *

I jerked forwards in the tub. I put a hand over my chest and took deep breaths. What was going on? Why was I dreaming about him again? I thought it had stopped.

I put my hand down and felt something slightly oval. Looking down, I saw an egg. Jumping up, I yelled, "What the fuck? I laid an egg? Is that even physically possible?!?"

Kakashi burst into the room. "Are you okay? I heard a yell." he asked me. I jumped and tried to grab a towel to cover up with. "It's nothing!" I exclaimed.

A blush rose to his face. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't know you were naked!"

"Ah! So you did see!" I yelled. He turned his head away and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Strip." I told him. "What?" he asked confused. "You heard me. I said strip."

"But--" he started to object. "But nothing! You saw me naked! Shouldn't I have the same benefit and get to see you naked? It's only fair!" I explained to him

_'I wonder if he'll really strip.'_ I thought to myself, not noticing Kakashi had already taken off his vest. Looking back at him, he started to lift up his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! I wasn't serious! I was only joking! Keep your clothes on!" I yelled as I grabbed my clothes and the egg and ran to my room.

I was now fully dressed and sitting on my bed. The clothes that were on the bed earlier was now currently on the floor. The egg that was in the bath was sitting in front of me. It was really warm. Did that mean it was going to hatch soon?

The whole egg was a black. Around the top and bottom of the egg was tiny pictures of guns and knifes, which were a dark purple.

"What a strange looking egg. I wonder what will come out of it." I thought as I laid down as went to sleep.

Author P.O.V. - In Kakashi's room

Kakashi was sprawled across his bed, staring at the wall in a daze.

_'What the hell happened in there?'

* * *

_

**Sara's P.O.V. - The next morning..err...afternoon**

The bright sunlight pouring in from the window woke me. I slowly got up and moved to the window. Looking up at the sun I could assume it was at least in the afternoon. Walking to the pile of clothes that I had carelessly thrown down the night before, I picked up a dark navy blue skirt and black shirt. I changed quickly, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't walk in on me naked again.

I walked over to my phone and picked it up. I had a text message. But how? Unlocking it, it showed that I had a message from Sherriah. _'Hm. It seems she has found a tree house. Cool.' _

Kakashi was no where to be found so I left the house without a care in the world. Of course I had all of my things in the pockets of the skirt and the egg was in a small bag I had found under the pile of clothes.

It was a long walk to the forest Sherriah was in. I hope I find it alright.

* * *

I made it to the forest by Kiba's house. There was a river by the opening. I wasn't exactly sure where the tree house was so I guess I'll just have to wander the woods until I find it. I roamed the forest, looking up at the tops of the trees to find the tree house. Not looking at where I was going I ran into Capri.

"Hey. You having trouble finding the tree house too?" I asked her. "Yeah. There's too many trees!"

"I know! There is too many trees." I exclaimed and was about to say something else but I saw that huge white dog that belonged to Kiba, come running at us. I tensed up. He stopped right in front of us and then turned and ran back the way he came.

"I think we're supposed to follow.....?" Capri said. I just nodded my head.

The dog was stopped under a fairly large tree. Looking up, I was Kiba standing in the doorway. "Hey Sherriah! They're here!" he said loudly

I motioned for Capri to climb up first. "No you go." she said. I pointed to my skirt and said, "You're going first. Unless you like looking up other girls' skirts." she frowned and said, "Err, no."

As we entered the tree house. I noticed another person. "Who the hell is he?" I asked Sherriah. "Sarr! It's CC!"

"No way! CC? That's you?" he nodded. I looked at Sherriah and then nodded my head towards Kiba. "So, why is he here?" I asked. "He was with CC."

"I thought you said you wanted this place to be a secret?" I asked her. "Yeah I did, but..." she motioned for me to come closer. "since Kiba already knows, we'll have to try and get him to keep it a secret."

"Oh. Okay. I'll get him to keep it a secret." I told her. I then turned to Kiba and said, "This place, the tree house, this is a secret and everything that goes on here is a secret. Got it?" I asked him. "What if I don't keep it a secret?" he asked me, posing a challenge. I drifted off into my thoughts for a couple of minutes, making everyone think I wasn't going to answer him.

".....Naw man. I'm not gay, but if i was, i would shove my lubricated hand so far up your asshole id be doing sign language out yo mouth. I would smother my dick full of peanut butter fill your asshole full of jelly then shove your hot buns up against my dick and make a fuck sandwich. I would dress up like Miley Cyrus, crawl up your back, butt fuck you with a microphone and whisper in your ear. "it's a climb"*** Got it? So you better keep it a damn secret!" I yelled

"W-what!?! I don't understand!" Kiba yelled at me. I grabbed the front of his clothes and shook him. "Just keep it a secret dammit! Ahh!"

"O-o-okay! I will!" Kiba said, finally agreeing to keep everything a secret. "Okay, so where were we?" I asked like nothing happened. "Oh. Yeah. CC! You're here with us!" I exclaimed

"How did you get here?" Capri asked him. "Well, I was at Bed, Bath, and Beyond---" Christian said but we all (except for Kiba) cut him off. "That's how we got here! This is so strange..."

"Yeah. Can you believe how real these cosplayers look!" he exclaimed motioning to Kiba

"Christian, my son,.....this is not cosplay. We're actually in Naruto's world." Capri told him. "It's true." I said.

"But that's not possible..." he said. "We didn't think it was either. But somehow we've been brought here." Sherriah explained

"But why...?" Christian asked.

"We don't know. We'll just have to find out along the way."

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V.**

_'Who's Miley Cyrus? She's got a dick? Oh dear god save me.'_

* * *

**A/N: the dream was actually a dream I had last night. I haven't had one in about a month. I just thought I'd add something that happened Sara's 'past'. Lol. I hope Nick doesn't read this.**

* * *

*(Boss man) Trucker Lingo for supervisor

**(10-20) Trucker Lingo for location

***a part from a video by Shane Dawson. I love this part its so strange and creepy. You should check out his videos if you haven't already. He's awesome.  
link:  
.com/watch?v=dgHHWwn4yjw&feature=PlayList&p=3E18819D72216AEC&index=14

* * *

Next chapter will be from Capri

* * *

The order of who will write the chapters:

1) Me (sarrbear) also known as Sarr  
2) Capri (the-lost-battle)  
3) Sherriah (sherriahstargirl) also known as Riah  
4) Christian (chrisbcub) also known as CC


	10. Into the forest of death

**the-lost-battle~A/N: okay this chapter is from me (the-lost-battle) I hope you enjoy it! Sorry, it's a bit on the long side. Also, sorry to whoever is a Ten-ten fan, I mean you no harm and I hope you don't take offense, it's JUST a story and I don't mean to make anyone angry because of it. If you have any problems take them out with me but keep reading everyone else's parts please. :3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

Capri's P.O.V.

Sakura had brought me back to a room I had past with the door closed. She opened the door and then stopped in her tracks. I moved around her and was immediately "attacked" by a hug by some random chic with black hair that looked very familiar. She was basically squeezing the life out of me. " uhh hi…." I said, very confused by the situation. The girl smacked her head and backed off. I was staring at her as she backed away when Sakura started basically screaming. I quickly looked over to where she was, startled by the sudden outburst. I looked over to see Sakura standing over a bed rambling about something. The girl from before quickly covered Sakura's lips. I looked around them to the bed to see a person who looked like Uchiha Sasuke, in only his boxers, lying unconscious. A slight blush crossed my cheeks. The girl from before quickly forgot about me and moved over to the sleeping Uchiha. I watched from the sidelines as her, Sakura, and what appeared to be Hinata Hyuuga began to put makeup and girl cloths on the poor sleeping Uchiha. I took out my camera. After a little while of recording the door to the room opened. A small girl with red hair entered the room with a " yo". Immediately I recognized her.

"Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" I said pointing at the girl that was over with sasuke. Sara nodded and gave me a brief explanation on why they were there, Something about Sherriah screaming too much and it messing up her insides. Sounded like something she would do. But the real questions I wanted to ask were 1 how did THEY get to this magical place of wonder? Did they have another magical nickel? And 2 why did our appearances change? Did other things change as well? Right as I was about to start questioning Sara the room went quiet. Looked over to where the Uchiha was. He was sitting up and his eyes were wide open. Needless to say, we were about to die.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke had brought all three of us to the hokage's office. I took out my camera and hid it nicely in my backpack, while no one was watching, to record the show. We stood around for a while listening him complain on why he dislikes us and to Sakura trying to defend us. I just stood there saying "shut up sasuke" over and over in my head, hoping my brain waves would reach him. After the hokage had enough of Sasuke's complaining she spoke.

"Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you," she pointed at Sherriah, "have screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

'_you haven't been around her at a pep rally so you shouldn't be complaining'_I thought to myself.

"Then you", she then moved on to Sara, "you were seen going into a bar." Sara didn't respond. I laughed to myself. '_sounds like something Sara would do, wish I could have joined her' _I thought with a inner laugh. She then turned her sights on me.

"And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

I had to let out a small smile. What could she say? That I was a menace to society by just being here? Heh, if that's all you got, then it's not enough. Sherriah suddenly started laughing. The whole room stared at her. After a minute Sasuke started to talk.

"You have something to say, trouble maker?" Sasuke asked. Sherriah glared back at him.

"I actually do." she replied.

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter." she said.

'_what are you thinking Sherriah!?' _

The hokage nodded at Sherriah's idea. She preformed some hand signs and POOF! a scroll appeared.

"I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way." She said as she glared at us. I looked over a Sherriah who did a silent "yes!"

Suddenly sasuke chimed in, apparently noticing Sherriah's 'yes'

"I think they should be split up" he said.

Sherriah turned towards him. "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at us. "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konoha." He said.

'_Jeez! What's with this guy!?! He's seriously starting to piss me off! It was just a joke, get over it.'_

I glared at him. , "You would be the first one we would get."

"It already is going to happen anyway." I heard Sara say. I looked over at her, shocked. She looked kinda dazed, not really interested in what was going on. The room was silent for a while until the hokage spoke.

"Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I loved all the characters in Naruto except for her! Out of all of them she would be the one I would want to push off a very tall cliff!!!

"You put me in a room with her and you will regret it" I seethed. I glared at the bun headed girl that just "happened" to be in the room. She stared intently back. The hokage, exercising her power, spoke back. "What I say goes!"

I balled my fists at my side.

'_What an abuse of power' _I thought angrily. I didn't like being forced to do things, especially things I didn't like. Sherriah placed a hand on my shoulder and said "No violence."

'_oh there's going to be violence alright'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Sara on my other side say "Capri I got the rope" I chuckled evilly to myself.

Sasuke then started talking to Sherriah, "AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" She yelled in protest. I saw Sasuke mouth 'Payback is a bitch' to Sherriah.

'_yes, it's going to be when you get it' _I thought to myself.

Once we grouped with our "guardians" we were each given walkie talkies. We were told to keep them on us at all times, but we at least got to pick the color of the walkie talkie we wanted. Sherriah picked purple and Sara picked orange. I was hoping for a sonic blue one which is my favorite color, but there were none to be found so I went with second best, a blood red one. Ten-ten reluctantly got the same color as me.

"Sarr! Capri! Save me!!!!" Sherriah yelled as we started walking off with our guardians. Sara and I yelled back "have fun" as we walked away.

'_because I know I'm going to have LOADS of fun' _I thought to myself

After we left I pulled my backpack around and shut off my camera, hoping to save the battery for better times. I put my backpack back into its regular position and my eyes rested on Ten-ten. I found myself glaring at the back of her head, hoping her buns would burst into flame. They never did. After a long time of walking I got irritated.

"where are we going?" I asked angrily.

"to my house." She said without turning around. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"I bet it's a dump…" I said under my breath.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" she asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" I replied back quickly.

Now, usually I'm a pretty nice person…but something about this girl makes my blood boil. As I contemplated my EXTREME dislike for her I noticed Ten-ten was leading us out of the city and towards a large fenced in area that held what looked to be a VERY large and VERY dark forest. I stiffened as I could swear I heard a screaming coming from within the gates. She moved over to one of the gate entrances. She opened the door and went inside to the forest within. I paused before going in.

'_is she?...she's going to kill me off isn't she?'_ I thought to myself.

I stood outside of the gate to the forest. Ten-ten turned back around to see if I was following her. She stood for a minute and then waved for me to follow. I glared at her, hoping she could feel my "fuck you!" attitude. I saw anger flash across her face as he turned around and started walking again.

'…_I think I can take her' _I thought to myself.

I followed her into the dark yells and cries echoed around us as we made our way down a darkened path. The trees above us blocked out almost all of the sunlight. My eyes moved back and forth as I constantly checked the surroundings.

' _what the hell kind of person lives in a place like this!?!?!'_

I looked ahead to the girl in front of me. '_oh…right'_

I was looking around at the shrubbery when Ten-ten stopped suddenly. I bumped into her back.

"Ow! Why did you stop!" I said angrily as I backed up and rubbed my nose. She was silent for a minute then quickly turned around on her heals to face me.

"Why do you hate me!" she asked angrily. I was getting even more pissed. She just HAD to stop in the middle of a demonic forest that was likely to release demon spawns to eat us to talk about her FEELINGS.

" I don't 'hate' you! I just think you're a horrible ninja!" I said angrily.

" EXCUSE ME!??!?!!?!" she yelled, shocked. I heard a loud roar somewhere off in the distance. I figured the demon spawns of the forest didn't like us yelling. I got a little worried, the last time I saw what was in the forest it didn't look friendly.

" bring your voice down!" I yell-whispered. She ignored me.

"WHAT'S SO 'HORRIBLE' ABOUT ME!" she yelled again. I heard another cry from the forest, it sounded closer this time.

" SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!!!" I yelled back. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

" so what is it." She asked with a glare.

" you really want the list RIGHT NOW?" I replied angrily. She glared at me.

"yes"

I growled.

"To begin with! You DON'T have a backstory, you DON'T have screen time, and you NEVER develop your character!!!" I half yelled back. She stared at me confused and angry.

"… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!" she yelled once again. A large roar surrounded us.

" QUIT FUCKING YELLING!!!!" I screamed. Ten-ten suddenly pulled out a kunai and threw it past my head. I was frozen. I heard something thrashing around behind me. I turned my head around slowly. A humongous centipede like creature was pinned to a tree about 6 feet away from me. I noticed a kunai sticking out of its head as it thrashed around. Needless to say I screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground. I thought I heard Ten-ten chuckle. I was pissed. How dare she laugh at me! I lifted myself off of the ground and faced her. I was seriously about to just run over and tackle her, and HOPEFULLY there would be a large chasm of death that I could Spartan kick her into. I started walking towards her, my body full of rage.

"lets go" she said with a smile as she turned around and walked further down the path. I swallowed my anger at her and followed after. After a short walk we came upon a small house. Ten-ten went up to the house and opened the front door. She gestured for me to go in with a disturbingly nice smile. I glared at her as I entered the house. At the moment of entry all the hatred disappeared. The house was like any other house…if houses were filled to the brim with sharp pointy deadly weapons. Even though deep down I was SEVERLY disturbed by the sheer amount of weapons present, I was captivated. I had a certain fetish towards sharp pointy objects. I was scanning the room in awe from my position at the door when I noticed a BEAUTIFUL hand crafted Nodachi (Japanese 2 handed long sword) in the far right corner of the main room. My body instinctively moved towards it as my hands reached out to hold it. My foot moved an inch from its position when I felt it catch on something. I looked down to see my foot had caught on a small thin wire.

" OH CRAP!!!!" I heard Ten-ten yell from behind me. I looked up confused. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow-mo. I looked up to see Ten-ten reaching out to me, a horrified look on her face. Her eye's seemed to rest slightly above my head. I followed her gaze. I looked above me only to wish I hadn't. Above me, falling from a hidden compartment in the ceiling, was a large barrage of kunai. I shut my eyes and quickly pulled my hands up to cover my head. In an instant I felt my feet get swept out from underneath me and then not a second later I heard the sound of the weapons slicing through the wood on the floor. When I finally got my head together I realized I was being held bridal style in someone's arms. My immediate thought ( due to self esteem issues) was '_OH GOD!!! I'M TO HEAVY FOR THEM!!! THEY ARE GOING TO HURT THEMSELFS!!!' _Without looking I started trying to get out of their grasp.

" no…I'm too heavy…please let me down" I started saying as I pushed on their chest to try and get down. Thankfully I could tell it was a guy that was holding me, though if it was a girl I probably would have been able to tell pretty quickly. Oddly enough my struggling had the opposite effect; the person tightened their grip on me.

" please stop struggling." The boys said softly. I suddenly realized I recognized his voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to see if I was right.

" hey! It's the blind guy!" I said out loud. He let out a sigh. Yes, I knew it was Neji Hyuuga but since we hadn't been "formally" introduced I didn't want to freak him out by already knowing his name.

" oh gosh! Are you guys alright?!" Ten-ten asked as she quickly moved over to us to make sure we didn't get hurt.

" I'm soooo sorry!!! I forgot to take down the traps!" she said as she moved over to a corner of the room and fiddled with some small wires. From my position in Neji's arms I looked around the room. Practically the whole floor was covered in kunai except for an empty space around Neji and I in the shape of a circle. I sweat dropped.

' _why would she booby trap her own home!?!?!' _I thought to myself.

Neji began to place to place me back on the ground. I happily complied.

" I'm so so so so soooo sorry neji!" ten-ten said as she came back over to us. She put her hands together and bowed as she apologized to Neji.

'_yes, DON'T apologize to the only person here that wouldn't survive a barrage of weapons'_

" It's all right Ten-ten, no one was hurt so it's okay." He said. She looked a little reluctant to let it go but gave in.

"So what are you doing here Neji?" she asked.

Neji hesitated for a minute as he looked around the room at all the weapons.

"…After further consideration, Hokage-sama decided that your home may be too dangerous for a girl like her." He said. Even thought he didn't point or motion in my direction it was obvious he was talking about me. It made me feel kind of out of place, as if I shouldn't really be there for the conversation. I casually put my hands behind my back and backed up to the nearest wall. My eye's wandered around the room as I tuned out their conversation. There was probably every weapon known to man in Ten-tens house. Which lead me to believe that if this really was the forest of death from the chunin exams then I felt bad for whoever stumbled upon this place. It must look like a serial killers torcher chamber from the inside AND out. My ears caught some of the conversation and tuned back in.

"Its been decided that she will stay with me until we find a suitable home to place her in." Neji said. Ten-ten actually looked a little disappointed.

" oh….okay." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie. She handed it to Neji and he thanked her and turned towards me. Sadly at that very moment my A.D.D. had set in and I was reaching to the ground to pick up one of the kunai's left from the barrage. Neji let out a light cough. I quickly dropped the kunai and stood up straight.

" shall we head out then?" he asked.

" uh…sure…" I replied. I couldn't help but glance back down at the kunai. I really wanted it. If not as a cool sharp ninja weapon, then as a memento…and also as a way to get back at Ten-ten. I didn't know how I was getting back at her by taking it, but I just was. Maybe one day she will be fighting and then realize too late that one weapon is missing and then WHAM she gets round-house kicked in the face. I smiled to myself. When Neji and Ten-ten looked away for a minute I quickly reached down and grabbed the kunai closest to me and shoved it in my back pack. Neji turned back around and waved for me to follow him. I followed him out the front door and stuck out my tongue when I passed Ten-ten. After that we made our way back to Neji's house. Once Neji showed me to my room I was out like a light.

A stupid mocking bird is what woke me up in the morning from my deep sleep. I was tempted to throw my newly acquired kunai at it just to get it to shut up but I resisted. I was barley awake when I heard something vibrate in my backpack that I had left on the other side of the room. I rolled off of the futon on the floor and rolled all the way over to my bag. I opened it to find that it was my phone that had been vibrating.

'_odd…I thought you died…….oh well!!!' _

I flipped open my phone to find a text message from Sherriah saying something about finding a tree house and about her wanting us to meet her there. I shrugged and lifted myself off of the ground. I left my room and wandered out into the hallway. There was no one to be found so I wandered where Neji said his room was

" 3rd room down and to the left" were the coordinates he had told me the night before. He wanted to make sure I knew where his room was "just incase I needed anything" so I decided to pay him a visit. I happened to be lacking some clean cloths for the day so I was hoping he could help me. I reached his room and knocked on his door. There was no response.

" Neji? Are you in there?"

There was still no response. I reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Neji?"

I fully opened the door to find that there was no one in the room. I stepped inside and looked around. His room was fairly plain, sort of how you would imagine a noble samurai's room would look. As I was looking at his book collection there was a sound at the door. I quickly turned around to see someone coming in.

"N-Neji-kun?"

Hinata was in the doorway when she spotted me.

"oh…" she said surprised. I felt a bright red blush cross my cheeks. I was embarrassed. Hinata had just found me snooping through Neji's room.

"I-I was looking for Neji because I needed some cloths and I came in here and he wasn't here so I decided to look around for a minute and I got distracted by stuff and then you came in and I…" I stopped talking, I was starting to ramble. Hinata was quiet for a minute and then she spoke.

" I-I can help you g-get some cloths…" she said. I looked down and nodded.

" thank you" I replied back. Hinata lead me to a room that was filled with cloths and let me pick what I wanted. I found a long pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt with the Konoha symbol on the shoulder. I quickly got dressed, thanked Hinata and then set out for the tree house that was in the forest near Kiba's house.

I finally reached the forest near Kiba's house but realized that I had no clue where the tree house was. I started wandering around looking for it. I had gotten my phone out and was about to text Sherriah to ask her for better directions when I suddenly ran into Sara.

"Hey. You having trouble finding the tree house too?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's too many trees!" I replied as I looked at all the trees that surrounded us.

"I know! There is too many trees." She exclaimed. She looked like she was about to say something else when we both noticed the big white dog of Kiba's running full-throttle towards us. I about panicked, I didn't like regular big dogs and this dog was like super mutant size so in short I was about to have a heart attack. Thankfully the large canine stopped before ramming into us and then turned around and went back the way he came.

"I think we're supposed to follow.....?" I said. Sara nodded.

We followed the dog to a fairly large tree. When we looked up there was a tree house resting on the branches. In the doorway of the tree house was the canine's companion Kiba.

"Hey Sherriah! They're here!" he shouted back into the tree house. Sara and I moved over to the ladder. She motioned for me to go up. I, not liking to go first on anything, told her to go first instead. She pointed to the skirt that she was wearing.

'_how did I not notice she was wearing a skirt?'_

"You're going first. Unless you like looking up other girls' skirts." She said. The thought of it grossed me out and reminded me of all the perverted guys I knew.

"Err, no." I replied back. We made our way up the ladder and into the tree house. Once up we noticed someone unfamiliar. Standing next to Sherriah was another dark boy with bronze gold hair and sand colored eyes. His eyes were like something I've never seen before, the whites were completely blacked out.

"Who the hell is he?" Sarr asked bluntly.

"Sarr! It's CC!!!" Sherriah exclaimed. I was dumbfounded. Could this really be the Christian I knew? He looked so different.

"No way! CC? That's you?" Sara asked shocked. The boy nodded his head. If Sara and Sherriah believed that it was Christian then I did to. As I looked closer at him I could even pick out the features I knew so well.

Sara nodded her head towards kiba.

"So, why is he here?" She asked/

"He was with CC." Sherriah replied.

"I thought you said you wanted this place to be a secret?" Sara asked. Sherriah paused.

"Yeah I did, but..."

Sherriah motioned for Sara to come in closer. They whispered something to each other that I couldn't hear, but I could swear I saw Sara let out a mischievous smile. She turned towards Kiba.

"This place, the tree house, this is a secret and everything that goes on here is a secret. Got it?" she said to Kiba.

"What if I don't keep it a secret?" Kiba replied back. Sara was quiet for a while. It seemed like she wasn't going to reply. Suddenly she spoke.

".....Naw man. I'm not gay, but if i was, i would shove my lubricated hand so far up your asshole id be doing sign language out yo mouth. I would smother my dick full of peanut butter fill your asshole full of jelly then shove your hot buns up against my dick and make a fuck sandwich. I would dress up like Miley Cyrus, crawl up your back, butt fuck you with a microphone and whisper in your ear. "it's a climb"*** Got it? So you better keep it a damn secret!" She yelled. I was about to burst out laughing.

"W-what!?! I don't understand!" Kiba yelled. Sara reached out and grabbed the front of his cloths and shook him.

"Just keep it a secret dammit! Ahh!" she yelled. Kiba quickly agreed to keep it a secret.

. "Okay, so where were we?" I said like nothing happened. "Oh. Yeah. CC! You're here with us!" she exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

" well I was at bed bath and beyond---" we all cut him off(except for kiba).

"That's how we got here! This is so strange..."

"Yeah. Can you believe how real these cosplayers look!" Christian said, motioning over to Kiba who looked scared and deep in thought.

'…_cosplay? Does he think this is a convention or something?'_ I thought to myself.

"Christian, my son,.....this is not cosplay. We're actually in Naruto's world." I said to him. He looked confused.

"It's true," Sara said, backing me up.

"But that's not possible..." he said, even more confused.

"We didn't think it was either. But somehow we've been brought here." Sherriah explained. He paused.

"But why...?" He asked.

"We don't know. We'll just have to find out along the way." Sara replied. We all were all quiet. Kiba broke the silence.

"Who's Miley Cyrus?"

**the-lost-battle~A/N: Okay that's it for my chapter, the next person up will be Sherriahstargirl so be ready! It's gonna be awesome!**

*** this was a quote from a really funny video by Shane Dawson. If you haven't already seen it you should go watch it RIGHT NOW!!! Here is the link :3

.com/watch?v=dgHHWwn4yjw&feature=PlayList&p=3E18819D72216AEC&index=14


	11. the raven and the llama

"talking"

_thoughts_

regular?

A/N: I don't own Naruto at all. So there is the disclaimer yet again

CO-A/N: This chapter is by Sherriahstargirl :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sherriah's POV

Once everyone was in the tree house I couldn't help myself but to shout out, "AHHHH! This must be a dream! I can not believe that we are here!" I stood up and started to get more pumped as I kept on talking. "I met Naruto, killed my voice, was sent to the hospital, and played a prank on Sasuke."

I paused and looked at everyone to find out they weren't even paying attention. Capri was currently trying to film everything in the room. _She was probably going to post this on facebook when we get back. Ugh! Reminder to self, don't let her get you with the camera. _

I turned to look at Sarr Bear and saw her listening to her I-Phone. She was listening to Judas priest by the music and bass that was radiating off of her. My attention was turned to Christian and Kiba, who were having a debate over something pointless.

"I'm NOT a cosplayer. What the heck is a cosplayer? You guys are way too weird for me. I can't understand most of what you guys are saying!" stated Kiba who was trying to convince Cc that he was real. "That's impossible", he started to tighten his hands into a fist. He looked different but defiantly was the same stubborn Christian.

I started to get annoyed by them not listening to me and walked to the elevator to let myself go down by sliding the ropes out of my hands. I hit the ground way too hard and let out a small grunt.

"Dag on it! That hurt!" I started to huff and puff at the contraption when I saw my favorite ninja dog running at me. His whole white fluffy body was all I saw as he tackled me onto the ground.

The licks he gave me were intense. I never felt a tongue that big on my face. Akamaru finally let up after I begun to push him off me. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. Animals always seem to make me happy no matter what and he was no exception.

I sat up and rubbed his neck a bit. "You are the best dog I have ever known, you know that?" He barked at me and then looked distracted. He ran over to the edge of the clearing and continually barked at the bushes.

I got up and followed with my eyes where he was barking at. I just stared at this one bush that began to shake.

I backed up and prepared myself for the worst to come out. The bush stopped rattling and out came a little white rabbit. "Awww" I went over to it and noticed that it had a note on its back. I took it, opened it, and read what it said. "Don't scream? What does that mean?"

I figured out pretty quickly as a kunai landed into a tree behind me.

Whoever thought I wouldn't scream had to be on drugs. I screamed alright. I screamed my head off. The sharp object was soooo close to my head. How the heck am I not suppose to be scared?

"AH!" I fell to the ground and closed my eyes for a second. As soon as my breath was fine I picked myself up off the ground. I looked around for Akamaru but he was no where in sight. That left me alone with a kunai throwing ninja. Just my luck.

I turned around conscious of everything around me. I looked at the kunai and noticed it also had a piece of paper on it.

I read it and started to get angrier more and more as I read each line on the thin paper. I balled up the paper and put it in my pocket. I had a mission to do and no one was going to get in my way.

I yelled up at the tree house, "HEY!" I guess they heard me because they all stared out the window. "I have to go! But I will be back tomorrow!"

I quickly ran into the forest, running nowhere specifically because I knew he would be close by. He made my blood boil just at the thought of the stupid letter he sent to me.

Somehow the stupid Uchiha had found out where I was and the kunai that he 'sent' me with the letter had told me to come urgently.

Well…it wasn't that exact wording but the gist of it. Usually I wouldn't answer to any of his orders but since I have to live with him and he can tell the hokage that I left to the tree house without permission I complied. But if he thinks i'm going to be nice when I came home he had another thing coming.

I have been wondering around for awhile in this forest of doom for about an hour. There is no more hope of me getting out of this dag on forest! I have tried every possible way to get out of this thicket and no luck. I'm sure Sasuke is just having a ball watching me just get more and more confused. Oh yeah, he's out there. The jerk sent another kunai at me while I passed this humongous oak for the seventh time. This time no note though. Lucky me.

My mood started to slip from confused to down right pissed. This little boy is toying with me and he thinks he can get away with it. Well, i'll show him. He doesn't know me and what I can do to ruin someone's life.

Actually I never ruined anyone's life, but I can try my hardest just for him.

"DAG YOU UCHIHA!"

I swear I heard him chuckle in the back ground. "This is why I like Itachi way better than I like you." I tried to whisper it but my voice is naturally loud so it came out as a normal tone.

"What the hell did you just say?" _Great. Now the coward comes out._ He was standing in front of me by the huge oak. His whole expression was furious but my whole mood was furious too, so two can play that game.

"You heard me. Just like the words of frustrations that you been laughing at for the last hour." I walked up to him and poke him in the chest. Hoping that he would at least move when I did that but he was a skilled ninja and stood strong.

"You don't ever talk about that bastard. That goes under the list of rules that you have."

He poked me back in my shoulder and I actually stumbled back a few feet. "Ow! That hurts! Don't touch me. Wait a second did you say a list of rules? I will not follow any rules that you have." I walked back up to him and poked him harder in his shoulder. He didn't even flinch but stalked forward to me.

He stood in my personal bubble and forced me to look up at him. He towered over me and looked serious "You will do whatever I say slave."

I slapped him. But instead of him being hurt by it, I hurt my own hand. "Dag. In the movies it always hurts the slappee not the slapper." I flexed my right hand and figured out that it will be sore for awhile. "I am no ones slave. You got that?"

I looked up from my hand to see him with purely amused face. I don't think that belongs on the face of the dark avenger. It was so weird not seeing a mad or nonchalant face on him. He looked so human with it on his face. I found myself staring at him and his weird eyes. It was like a chasm of darkness straight on his face. I must say he has hot eyes.

He grabbed my hand and did some sign with his right hand. We instantly poofed and transported to his main house before I knew what was going on. He dropped my hand and motioned for me to follow him as he walked into his house.

His house didn't look like anything on the outside. It was decorated in a normal house way. The walls were beige and had a living room when you walked in the house. In there was a huge stereo and couches around it. He walked pass the room and went down a hallway. I continued to follow him when there was an open doorway into a kitchen.

It was a nice updated kitchen with the touch start oven and stove top. I love those stove tops and always wanted to cook on one of them. I looked at the Uchiha and he pointed to the refrigerator, "Cook. I'm hungry."

He left the room and I was stunned. What do I look like? "Why should I cook for you? Aren't you worried that I might poison it? How do you know I cook? I could be horrible at it."

He replied from the hallway, "Because I said so. No. I'm just hungry. Cook.".

"Done." I was happy that I had finished the meal. It tasted just right. Not too sweet and not too saucy. I had made spaghetti for dinner tonight. I loved to cook it because you can create it in so many different ways.

It was pure luck that he had the ingredients around his house. It was like it was planned out. Weird.

Just when I was putting the food on plates Sasuke walked in. He took a whiff of the room and smirked. "Hm, smells good" He came over and took the plate of spaghetti from my hands. He turned and walked away again from the room. "If that's your way of saying thank you, your welcome"

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and walked out to the living room and saw him eating on a large black couch while the stereo was playing some jazz in the background. He looked content so I started to walk toward the door. He didn't need me around here anymore.

"You're not leaving. Eat." Ugh! This guy is so spoiled. I got a plate and ate my food standing up in the kitchen. When I finished I put my dish in the sink and went for the door again. "Nope. You need to wash the dishes." He got up from his seat and walked past me. He motioned me to follow him again with his hands and I did.

So far I had done everything he had asked me to do. What more those he expect before I say no? He plopped his dish in the sink and turned to look at me. I probably looked a hot mess. I splashed the sauce on my jacket when I cooked it so there was a huge stain there. My hair was messed up too since I wasn't use to long hair yet and I put it in a pony tail that became messy throughout the day. My pants weren't ironed and I wore my same black sneakers I always wear.

He looked perfect as always. With his spiky black hair and his black tank top he had on to show off his muscles… _Wait. What? When did he have a tank top on? I didn't notice this at all earlier. _He had the usual black ninja pants and shoes on too. He looked at me and stared at my face. He finally spoke "You have something on your face."

I was so embarrassed. I ran to the sink and rinsed my face with water. Then I took a paper towel to my face. I wiped the sauce that was on the side of my mouth and couldn't look up at him. I went to the dishes without one more glance at him.

I was having some fun while watching the dishes. I was pouring the soupy water into the cups and the pour it into another cup and back in forth. It was so much fun that I lost tracked of time. Before I knew it my hands were all pruned up.

"You are having fun with that?" Sasuke was leaning on one of the counters behind me. "Yes. Yes I am. You got a problem with that?"

I still couldn't look at him so I stared deep into the sink. "Nope. Just didn't think you were one for house work."

"Well I just happen to enjoy it, thank you. Can I leave now? The dishes are done."

"Nope." I had enough of following what he had to say. I opened my mouth to say a witty comeback but then the door bell rang. _Who would ever come through here?_

"Go answer it." I let out a grunt and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto! Let me in Teme!" I was so happy that he was there. I haven't seen my Naru-chan in so long. I yanked open the door and gave him a huge hug. "Sher-chan!"

Even if he called me that disgusting name it didn't matter. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?"

I let go of Naruto and let him come in the house. "She's been here dobe."

Sasuke came into the living room and was glaring at Naruto. "Why would she be here?" he asked Sasuke. "Because she's my new maid." I stared at the jerk and replied "I am not anyone's maid", I turned to Naruto, "He is my new babysitter. I have to live on the same grounds as him. It's not fun at all. Now living with you, that would be a blast!"

"You better believe it would be a blast! Maybe if we ask granny to switch me and Sasuke then you can live with me." Naruto grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down. I followed suit and soon we were jumping around in a circle.

"No. She has to live with me. She's my maid after all." Sasuke seemed like he was glaring at both of us and we stopped jumping around. I turned around to the grump and still held Naru's hand. "You don't own me." I tried to glare back but it failed. He pulled my forearm that wasn't close to Naruto and broke our hands up. "Yes I do."

"Teme! Get your hands off of her!" Naruto was about to grab me when Sasuke looked up. His eyes had activated the sharingan and Naruto walked back a bit. I sighed and pulled my arm away from the Uchiha. "Turn that thing off, don't touch me, and I am not your maid!" I stormed over to the couch and sat down Indian style with my hands crossed.

"Look what you did. Now she's mad." Naruto walked over to me and sat to the right of me. He put his arms around me and made me lean on his shoulder. I squealed at first but relax into his side hug. Then I felt the weight on the left side of me on the couch. He pulled me upright and I turned to look at his face. "What?"

"Another rule, that's not how you answer my door. You say welcome to the Uchiha house hold and another thing you never let the dobe in my house." I snorted at him. Who does he think he is? I sighed and turned to Naruto and ignored him. "Why are you here Naru-chan?"

"Well. I wanted to ask Sasuke to help me find you so I could ask you to come with me on a double date."

Their was a long awkward silence in the room. I was trying to figure out if he asked me out on a date or ask me to come along with my own date. "Details."

Naru got what I meant and told me that he asked Sakura out and told her it's just a double date and he wanted someone to go with him. He needs to find someone quick because their date is two days away.

"Tsk tsk Naru-chan. Why lie to the girl? You could have just asked her on one alone. Anyways I don't have anyone to bring to the date"

Naruto looked defeated and I felt Sasuke having a happy aura around him. Guys…

"But Sher-chan! You can go with Kiba. Go with him." Before I could tell Naru okay someone answered for me.

"No." I looked back at the Uchiha and his serious expression told me he wasn't going to back down. It was my turn to look defeated at Naruto. "Come on Teme! I will make sure she doesn't get in trouble." He replied, "Highly Doubtful."

"Why can't she go Teme? Jealous?" Naruto stood up and was standing in front of Sasuke. "Why would I ever be jealous of her and that noob? She has to stay because I am not giving her permission to ever be alone and i'm not going just to be a fifth wheel."

Sasuke was now standing toe to toe with Naruto and they look like they were about to fight. "Hey. Why don't you guys go together?" _Naruto and his bright ideas._

Me and Sasuke looked at each other and started to laugh. It was too hilarious the thought of each other on a date.

"Naruto, why don't you try and ask someone else? I'm sure there are other couples that would love to go. Just go ask Neji and Tenten." Both boys were looking at me like I was crazy. "They aren't a couple Sher-chan." "Oh yes they are."

Naruto looked dazzled and ran out of the house without warning. Sasuke sighed and flopped down on the couch.

I leaned back into the couch with my eyes closed. I thought about what just happen and I had a question that was burning in my mind. "Am I really going to be your maid? Because I really wanted to go get a job somewhere in this place."

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I continued on, "I just want to have my own money to buy stuff. Like new clothes." I pointed at my horrible dirty outfit. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "Yes you are my maid and no you can't have a job."

I was disappointed again. "Why not?" I turned my body toward him and he stared at me. "Because I said so." He kept staring at me and I stared right on back. "That's not fair. You're not my daddy. I can do what I want. Just like I am going on that date with Naru and Kiba."

He snapped "Like hell you are! There is no way I am going to let you go out with him. You're grounded!"

I snapped back, "You can't ground me! I am so going on the date and if I want I will date Kiba!" He grabbed my hand again and we poofed inside my cozy little house. He pulled me into my room and pushed me on the bed. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. His eyes were turning red and started to spin. I looked at him as his face contorted "Why isn't it working?!"

I finally got what he was trying to do. "Where you trying to use that thingy on me? I can't believe you would stoop that low! Don't try to control me." I got off the bed and tried to slap him again but he stopped my hand. He stared at me before he fiercely kissed me. It was a quick kiss but it gave me a lost for words.

I saw his face twist into confusion before he dropped my hand and walked out of my room. I sat staring at the door and then fell to sleep. For some reasons that kiss reminded me of something…

I rolled into my bed and fell asleep before I knew it.

I awoke in the early morning in Konoha. I looked out the window and saw that the waterfall had attracted some animals to it. It was cute as a baby squirrel was following its mommy squirrel to the water. Then the weirdest thing happen, a llama also came to the waterfall and stuck its head in the water. It came up and shook the water off of its neck.

Then a raven came and sat on its back and look like it was snuggling the llama. Then the llama snuggled back and then they kissed.

I shot out of bed with beads of sweats rolling down my face. I turned to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and grunted when it was only 5 in the morning. _I might as well get up now then._ I walked to the bathroom and saw that there was a baggy black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and some black capri pants.

I guess he heard what I meant by me not having clothes last nite. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wake my body up. Then I remembered what exactly happened last nite.

"AH!" I slipped on the tile and hit my head on the wall. As I sat at the bottom of the shower I couldn't help but bring my fingers to my lips. "How did this happen?!"

I finally got out into the kitchen for breakfast. I decided me staying in this house was a no no. So breakfast anywhere else is in order. I open the door and an envelope fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it. It had money in it!

I am going shopping!

I was at this boutique store picking out clothing to wear for my stay here. I had to ask the clerk on how much money I had because I don't know how much yen I had. She had to explain it to me and I calculated that it was two hundred dollars. I had bought a couple of clothing that suited me and the proper under clothes since I had none here at all. Then I came upon this awesome dress of awesomeness.

It was the right shade of purple that reminded me of my eyes. It was simple. It had long sleeves the flared out at the end. It had a semi low cut that was awesome. It came down to calf length and flowed beautifully. It had designs of swirls all over it and I loved it!

I had to buy it so I did. It was the most expensive piece of clothing I had ever bought. It was 70 dollars but it was worth every penny.

I shopped till it was lunch time when I found this cute bakery. _OOH! A bakery!_

I walked inside when I met another Naruto character. "Hi! Welcome to my bakery. How may I help you?"

It was the chip eating Chouji that was great. He was huge. I'm not talking about his weight. I am talking about how tall he was. He was so tall. I felt like a shorty compared to him.

"Hi. What do you serve here?" He looked at me like I was dumb because I was in a bakery. "We sell pastries."

I slapped my forehead and asked for a slice of chocolate cake. Even though I chose a cake for lunch it was so worth it. It was so delicious. I mumbled to myself, "I wish I can make a cake this good.

I didn't know Chouji was standing over top of me, "Well I can teach you if you want"

I screeched in happiness. "That will be totally awesome!" I stood up and shook his hand saying thank you over and over again. He blushed and said, "No problem. Come in tomorrow at any time and I will teach you."

I was so happy! _Maybe if I do well I will get a job here. Yay! _The word tomorrow though reminded me that I had somewhere to be. I had forgotten to meet everyone at the tree house. I said a quick good bye to Chouji and rushed out of the place.

I ran all the way to the woods. Me being so out of shape I had to stop and take a breather a couple of times. I found my way though the woods so easy this time. There was marked arrows on some trees that helped me get there. Once I got there I was surprised to see a familiar unwelcomed face.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the middle of my friends. He looked annoyed and it seemed that sarr bear and Capri were teasing him about something. I also saw Cc and Kiba there talking about something but Akamaru barked and Kiba looked my way.

"Hey look! There she is." I had to walk over to the tree house base with all their eyes on me. Sarr looked devious and Capri did too for some odd reason. Cc was shaking his head and Kiba just looked excited. I didn't want to look at the Uchiha for obvious reasons but I could feel his eyes on me.

"So what's up?"

* * *

The next chapter will be by Christian :3


	12. egg hunt

This one is by CC :D

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

CC's POV

"This is outside the boundaries of the natural phenomenon!" Which is just another way of saying that this is some freaky, mysterious shit. I can't even think straight. I had just been told by a Capri, whose hair resembled Sasuke's, and Sarr, whose hair resembled Garra's bright red mane, that we had mysteriously entered Naruto's world. Then, Sherriah, whose appearance had also changed, agreed with them: we were indeed on Naruto's terf, though no one knew why. _For Realz…_

Everyone began doing their own thing: Capri was pulling out a camera, Sarr was jamming and bobbing her head to some music from her i-phone, and Sherriah was happily staring off into space while sitting at the edge of the window seal of the tree house. _Honestly…. Was I the only person concerned that we may have possibly been thrust into another dimension? If we truly were in 'Naruto's world' then why am I the only one trying to figure things out. What if we are stuck here?!_

I decided to interrogate that Kiba character one last time before confirming that we were in Naruto's realm. Even though everyone else seemed convinced, I wanted to be sure that this wasn't some kind of hoax.

"Um… So you aren't a cosplay character?" I began my questioning. "What?!" Kiba responded. "Oh… So, you are a crazy cos-player." My allegations would soon get to him. "I AM NOT A COSPLAYER! What the heck is a cosplayer?"Kiba exclaimed. "You tell me you're the wacky cos-player."I wittedly responded back. "Grr… You guys are too weird for me. I can't understand half of what you guys are saying." He said thinking that we were finished with our conversation. We paused for a moment.

_Maybe it is true…_"That is impossible!" I shouted while thinking aloud to myself; tightening my hands into fists and slamming them into each other.

"You are the weird one, parading around here with your mutant dog that only you can understand. Perhaps that's why you don't understand us, because you only speak dog." I explained his reasoning for not comprehending us.

"Well, you seem to understand what I'm saying pretty well, so what does that make you?!" Kiba pointed out at me.

"Are you calling me a dog?" I asked while pointing to myself.

"You tell me you're the dumb dog." Kiba snickered pleased with his comment.

"Grr…," I was at a loss for words, "O yeah… well, you smell like a wet mutt." _That should put him in his place._

"Grr…, O yeah… well, you smell like a girl." Kiba shouted back. "…" _I had forgotten that I still carried the scent that my sisters had sprayed on me, curses. _We both gave each other evil glares and stared each other dead in the face; we then turned away swiftly.

"Y'all need to stop all that bickering!" Capri exclaimed. "But, he started it!" we both shouted while pointing at one another. We then gave each other evil glares again until loud barking broke the silence. Kiba formed a whistle with his hand by putting his fingers together in his mouth to call Akamaru to him. Capri began walking towards the window that Sherriah was at not too long ago, while Akamaru actually climbed his way into the tree house. Sarr was still jamming to her music and I was just finding out that Sherriah was no longer in the tree house, when suddenly a piercing scream came from outside. We all ran to the window to check out what was going on. It was obviously Sherriah who was doing all that screaming, but the real question was why. We all glanced out the window only to find Sherriah standing near a tree reading something while a bunny danced around her joyfully. _Was she screaming because of a bunny for realz???_ Everyone just continued staring until she eventually turned around only to say "Hey, I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow," and then running off into the forest.

…

"Where does she think she is going?! Is no one going to stop her?! It has been confirmed that we are in the world known as Naruto, so, isn't it unsafe for her to go running through the forest by herself? I mean a rogue ninja could swoop right in and…"I was cut off. "…Snap poor little Sherriah's neck right in half, streaming her blood all across the land, a ritual causing an unbalance that would doom the world of Naruto for thousands of years, by opening the gateways to an apocalyptic…Naruto…hell. Mwah ha ha, Mwah ha ha." Sara finished my sentence for me. "O wow… Gosh no. I was going to say… invite her to a tea party, but it turns out to be an evil one, that would last forever, and none of us would be invited, nor would we be able to protect her, because she had forgotten all about us. But your scenario works too Sarr." I complimented Sarr. "Relax...," Kiba sniffed the air "Sasuke is with her, so she'll be fine." He stated

"Wait! Isn't Sasuke Uchiha a bad guy?" I asked. "Well… No, he is just a really EMO-tional reck that got bent on revenge and became jealous of Naruto, but other than that he is a pretty good guy, once you get to know him." Kiba stood up for his Uchiha friend. "Yeah! He never could develop enough hate." Capri stated while smiling. _Well I guess Sherriah is in semi-good hands. I won't stress her safety any further. I just hope we can all get out of here in one piece._

We suddenly hear rattling as Akamaru begins dragging some raggedy poorly woven bag that made for one heck of a horrible fashion statement. _What a disgustingly ugly bag! Only an idiot with poor fashion standards would be caught carrying that mistake for a bag around. If that mutant dog swallowed it whole, it would be doing the world a favor. Not that I care!_ "Hey give me back my bag!" Sara shouted as she reached for the bag that was covered in filthy stains (soup stains, ketchup stains, blood stains, um… all kinds of stains) and appeared to be growing mold on the side. Sara tugged on the straps of the bag hoping to get it back, but Akamaru tugged harder, forcing Sara to the ground.

I was now sitting on the window seal enjoying the entertainment. _It was just like watching TV. _It eventually turned into a game of tug of war to see who would win the bag that was the perfect mating place for maggots and flies. And though, Akamaru was only playing, I fear that Sara was not, and was bound to hurt the dog at any given moment. Thankfully, Kiba called Akamaru back before things got too out of hand. _I take back everything I said about the idiot who carried around that bag on account that it was Sara's bag. But honestly why would she want such a bag._

She then began searching inside of the bag for something. _Maybe it was the substance that was contained inside the bag and not so much the bag itself that she was after. _She then turned the bag over in hopes of something falling out, but only polluted air escaped the bag. _What could she possibly be looking for?_ She then ferociously eyed the demon dog and was about to attack him. He barked in his defense. Kiba translated for the dog, "Akamaru didn't eat whatever it is that you are looking for!" _He said all that in one bark?!_ Sara huffed and puffed as she began throwing things around the room in a terrible attempt to find whatever the heck she was looking for. Kiba then picked up the bag and investigated it. "Sarr what are you looking for?" Capri asked in midst of what seemed to be Sarr's mental breakdown. "I lost my egg." Sarr responded while peeking under the bench she was once sitting on as she listened to music. _All this over an egg! _"What?!" Capri asked.

"O yeah… I kind of laid an egg last night." Sarr looked up a little embarrassed. "…" _She's kidding, __right? Is that even possible? Though, I could believe just about anything, now that we were in Naruto's world. _"Oh I'm so happy for you Sarr… um… whose the father? I mean nothing freaky happened between you and Kakashi, right??!" Capri said."What?!" Kiba naturally responded to what he was hearing by shouting and swinging the disgusting bag in the direction of the conversation. Unfortunately, the bag swung all the way around smacking me, who was sitting on the edge of the window seal, right in the face. This caused me to topple backwards off of the window seal.

"AAAAAAAAAAgh!"

*SPLAT*

I hit the ground… almost certain that such a long fall should have killed me. Everyone rushed down from the tree house, including Kiba and Akamaru. "Are you alright?" he asked while laughing. _Apparently Kiba thinks that pushing people out of tree houses and watching them fall flat on their backs is funny. Ooo that Kiba! "_You Jerk, you did that on purpose, didn't you!" I shouted. "It was a complete accident, my bad." He defended himself. Capri helped me up and gave me a check up to see if I had broken anything. _I felt fine enough. _"Are you sure that you are ok?" Capri asked in a concerned tone. I shook my head to gesture a yes to her. I got up in an attempt to limp to the side of the tree, so that I could lean against it for support. Capri helped me over, but Sara, Kiba, and Akamaru all just stood there.

I looked at Sara as we limped past her. "You guys, what about my egg?" She asked. _I was just pushed out of one of the largest trees in the forest and all she could think about was some dagblasted egg. I can't believe this._ "Well, I guess we can look for the egg. What does it look like?" Kiba asked. "Well it's black and I last remember seeing it when walking over here this morning/noonday from Kakashi's place." Sara responded. "That's great," Kiba said, "will start looking over there." So we all went over towards the spot where Sara lost her precious egg. I rode Akamaru over there since I didn't feel like moving much.

_I wasn't looking that hard for the egg, but… _We searched for hours upon hours and nothing seemed like it was going to show up, until Capri shouted "Found it" somewhere far off. Akamaru carried me back to where Capri was as we waited for Kiba and Sara to show up. Sara and Akamaru eventually showed up, but Sara didn't seem pleased with the small round black egg that Capri was holding. She picked it up and looked it over. The egg began to hatch right in her hands and out sprawled out a small white snake. _Talk about freaky. _"Hey Sara, you didn't happen to come in contact with Orichimaru, did you?" Capri giggled. "…" Sara didn't seem to be all that afraid of the snake that wriggled around in her hand. She re-examined the egg. "Nope, this isn't my egg. My egg has small purple colored knives and guns on it." Sara proclaimed. *_Sigh* At this rate we'll never find it. Why can't we just give up? Wait! What am I saying? If it's important to Sara that we find her child, then it is important to me too. _

…

"Hey let's not give up you guys." I say to cheer everyone up. Kiba butts in to correct me, "Um… What are you talking about? No one was about to give up. In fact we were just about continue looking." "Well… Good… But before we do, let's think about this some more." I say.

Hmm…

"Hey Kiba, aren't you good at finding things using your nose?" Capri asks. "Yeah can't you find my egg using your super smelling power or something?" Sara suggests. "Yeah if you combine the smell of Sara with the smell of that bag, then you should be able to find the egg. Right?!" I ask. Akamaru barks as if he suggested something as well, and then Kiba responds "Well… I suppose I could. I just need to get a good sniff of the bag first." Sara hands Kiba the bag that must've had a hole in it, which she surprisingly carried around with her. "Hold up! You mean to tell me, all this time you had us searching around for an egg, and you could have found it in less than five minutes. Why didn't you say something?" I ask frustrated, at Kiba. "It just never came to mind." Kiba responds. "Slow." I say to Kiba. "Hey, do you want me to find the egg or not?" He started sniffing the bag. Once he got a good whiff of it, he winced and started coughing. "Now, LET'S DO IT FOR REALZ." I shout.

.........

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What was that CC?"Capri asked. "_That_ was my ultra cool and hard to beat catch phrase." I respond. _At least I thought it was pretty cool._ "I mean Naruto has one, so why can't I. Besides it was either that or LET'S GO FIND AN EGG." I state. "Well… okay… but I think I like Naruto's 'BELIEVE IT' phrase better." Sarr says. _Whatever, I think my phrase rocks._

"Come on LET'S GO FIND AN EGG." Kiba says mockingly, and then runs off, having everyone follow him. We finally came upon the precious egg. Sara picked it up, and nothing happened. Obviously the egg wasn't ready to hatch, but there is always tomorrow or the next day. We then decide to part, because it had gotten so late. If only Kiba and Akamaru had decided on finding the egg earlier, then so much time wouldn't had been wasted. They tell me that we will meet again tomorrow, and that they will be going back to their guardian for the night. Meaning that I would have to go back with mine, meaning a night with Kiba. _Great *sarcasm*_

I rode Akamaru to Kiba's abode. "Alright get off of Akamaru. He isn't some horse that you can ride on all day." Kiba says as we approach a few feet away from his house. I began to demount from Akamaru's back. "Well, I wouldn't be riding him, if you hadn't had knocked me out of a tree and forced me into a 50 foot fall." I rebuttal. "Hey, I said my bad." Kiba responds. _Um… Is that supposed to mean sorry in Kiba's language? _We approached the house and like 20 canines stampeded towards us as if to greet us. This place was a little scary with all of those wolves and dogs hanging around. I love wolves… my favorite animal… What makes it scary is that these canines were trained to attack, though. I tried to trust that these canines wouldn't think that I was some kind of chew toy in the middle of the night, and that they wouldn't want some kind of midnight snack, but I don't know about trusting Kiba anymore. The dogs continued stampeding towards us and jumped me. I was covered with dog's saliva and their long wet tongues. It must have been my scent. Akamaru acted the same way when he first smelt the fragrance. _Curse my sisters for ever spraying that scent on me._ I couldn't get them to stop, there were just too many of them. Kiba eventually did his little dog whistle thing and called them off. "Took you long enough." I say angrily. "Well, I didn't have to call them off. I could have let them have their way with you. So, you should be grateful." Kiba responded. "Wow. Well, I guess you are right. Thank you." _If I don't want to get attacked by dogs, then I better be nice. It wouldn't be smart for me to tick off Kiba. He could sick 'em right on me. And besides, I want to live. _Kiba took me inside and introduced me to his family. His mom was a little scary, but his sister was hott. She was also very kind.

We all sat down to have a bite to eat. They served lamb and pork and chicken, all meats. _Typical_. I was just satisfied that it was all cooked and not raw. He then showed me to his room where we would both be sleeping. They didn't have any extra rooms. It was a dog's room, a dog's room, the kitchen, the dining room, the mom's room, the lovely sister's room; _her name is Hana_, and Kiba's room. It's not like we were sharing a bed or anything. _That would be gay. He said I could sleep on the floor. It's a part of the culture there anyway._ And since we are sharing a room that means more protection from the dogs. If I had a room all to myself, a canine may have snuck in there, and chewed me to bits, and no one would know until the next morning.

I didn't bother with trying to take a bath either, because I was just too tired from everything that happened today. I figured I could take one in the morning. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, because the entire already stank of dog, so it's not like I could add any odor to this place.

I tried lying on my side, then on my other side, then on my back, then on my face, but I just couldn't go to sleep. All I could think about was if I would ever see home again. I stared at the ceiling and thought about my past for a while. It was hard to believe that I actually kind of missed my evil sisters and the rest of my family. I began to wonder if I would ever see them again, and if they missed me. I checked my phone and saw that only blank ___ of time had passed. _My phone was seriously broken._ Akamaru came into the room, layed next to me, and yawned. I eventually laid my head on his tail, and used it as a pillow. Kiba was already in the room and had gotten up to shut the door that must've been letting a stream of light gleam in. He then hopped back in the bed and asked if I was asleep. I didn't respond.

He then rolled over and fell straight to sleep. _How do I know? Because Kiba began snoring up a storm. …"Zzzzz" *snoring*_

I eventually fell asleep, and I awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare of me being consumed by a wolf. _Freaky_. The sun was gleaming in from the window on to my face, so I rolled over to get some more sleep. But to my surprise Kiba was right there, still asleep when I rolled over. _Awkward_. I quickly got up in shock, and was pretty sure nothing freaky happened last night. As I stood, I felt great; my back was no longer hurting from that 50 foot fall, and I could finally walk up right. I knew I wanted to get clean and take a bath, but I had no clothes to change into, and I didn't want to wake up Kiba. I snuck over to his drawer and borrowed a few of his clothes. I grabbed his green konoha shirt, that I've never seen him where, because he is always wearing that stupid hoody, even though it is hot. I also borrowed some black slacks to put on.

His mother must've went out to go on a mission, and his lovely sister must've been working at the veterinarian nursery, because no one was home. I snuck out of the house to go wash off in the lake, and a few dogs chased down there. _I was running for my life._ They stopped when I had traveled to far away from the house. I then took off all of my clothing, except for my arrow head necklace, and I stepped into the cool lake. It felt good to wash all of the dirt, grime, saliva, sweat, musk, and most importantly that perfume off of me. I eventually just relaxed in the lake, splashing water over my face and running it through my sparkly hair.

I turned around to get out of the lake, for my wash up was through, but Kiba was standing at the edge of the lake with Akamaru. "Cough cough" I was trying to signal to him to go away but he stayed. "Hey Christian-kun he waved. What are you doing way out here?" "I wanted to take a wash off." _I wanted to take a bath you dope. You ever heard of it? _"You know we have showers at the house." He said. "I know I just wanted to get out." _I was actually completely unaware that they even had a bathroom. Something I shouldn't had overlooked, and I wouldn't had if someone had given me a decent tour. "_How did you find me? I asked. _Which was probably a dumb question._ Well, for one I could see your shiny fro all the way from the house, secondly I can still smell your girlish scent despite your attempt to take a bath, and thirdly you stole my clothes which carry my scent on them, so I just followed my senses over here to you."Kiba explained. "Well, for that last one, I needed to borrow some clothes, and I didn't think you would mind. Especially since you are always wearing that hoody, even when it is hot out. Plus, I didn't want to wake you." _Which reminded that he was asleep right next to me, which was awkward enough._ "Can you turn around or close your eyes, or something? I don't want to stay in this lake too long, and turn into a prune." I yelled out to him. Kiba closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, and Akamaru just watched.

I made my way towards the shore and quickly put on my… Kiba's clothes, even though I was dripping wet. I figured the sun would dry me off. I put my head tie, that used to be my hat on, and also placed my shoes from the other day back on. "Wow" Kiba said. "Wow… what?!" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing." _It better be nothing. He better not had saw anything either. Which for some reason reminded me of a question that keeps coming to mind._ "Why were you on the floor next to me this morning???" I asked. "Well first off, nothing happened, because that would be gay. But if you really want to know here is what happened: I was perfectly fine in my bed enjoying myself. When you started piercingly screaming, 'Help Me, Help Me! It's gonna eat me'. I got up to make sure you were alright and that you weren't actually getting eaten by something. While sitting there next to you and Akamaru, I eventually fell back asleep, but on Akamaru's soft fur." Kiba shared his narrative. "A likely story, but I'm pretty sure it was a manly yell that you heard and not a piercing scream." _I actually believe him, his story adds up._

Akamaru started barking as he sensed Capri and Sara coming from the forest. They were laughing and giggling about something. "Hey" I waved and ran over to them. Akamaru followed. "How's the egg?" I asked. She twisted a bag that was around her waist and unzipped it. The black egg was still unchanged since I lost saw it. She then closed the fanny pack. "It still hasn't hatched, I see." Kiba says. "Don't worry it will hatch soon, and then you can all see her." Sara said happily while petting her little fanny pack. "What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Kiba asked. "Because I want it to be! Damn it! Do you have a problem with that?! Sara said harshly. "No Sir… ma'am." Kiba said just a little scared from Sara's outburst. "Wow. Pregnant women and their mood swings." I say not thinking.

"Well technically I'm not pregnant, because I already laid the egg .And now I just can't wait to see what my little precious darling looks like." Sara says. _She started off kind of mean but sweetened up at the end. I'm pretty sure these are mood swings._ "O I'm so happy for you Sara. One of these days I'm gonna go and make me a baby too." Capri says joyfully. We all kind of laughed at that last comment. When Sasuke interrupts our laughter by approaching quickly.

"Hey Sasuke, where is Sherriah?" Capri asks. "She should be here shortly." Sasuke snickers maliciously. "She wanted me to ask KIba something, though. But she was just too afraid to do it herself, so she asked me to do it for her." Sasuke paused. "Well, what is it?" Kiba asked. "She wants to know if you will go on a date with her." Sasuke let it out. _WHAT?!_ "Wow I'd love too."Kiba said not thinking about it much at all. Capri and Sara bounced around joyfully, but stopped to check on the egg. I shook my head in disbelief as Sherriah appeared from behind the bushes.

What will happen next in this crazy Naruto flick? Sherriah won't really go on a date with him, will she?

* * *


End file.
